La guerra de los monstruos
by violettabeaconswithingale
Summary: esta es la historia de un grupo de jóvenes que se unen para luchar por su libertad... ya no se aceptan mas oc.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA¡ BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC EN ESTE FORO. BUENO ESTA HISTORIA TRATA SOBRE SOBRE VAMPIROS,HOMBRE LOBO, nekos etc. La historia se centra en un instituto donde hay vampiros, hombres lobo, nekos, duendes, demonios, ángeles y brujos y alomejor algún humano.

Bueno estoy buscando oc por que mi pobre mente no se le ocurren distintos personajes (T.T) así que si ustedes quieren pueden dejarme sus personajes y con mucho gusto aparecerán. abajo les dejare una ficha con los datos que necesitaría. bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el fic.

DISCLAIMER : NI INAZUMA ELEN Y NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL 5. BUENO AQUI EL FIC.

CAPITULO 1 : INSTITUTO DE TODOS Y PARA TODOS.

En una alejada montaña de la cuidad de inazuma se encuentra el instituto/internado le stranezze dei mostri. donde acuden vampiros, nekos y toda clase de rarezas.

En este internado era muy prestigioso y solo las familias mas importantes podían entran en el, era grande con hermosos jardines, grandes edificios y una larga verja que rodea todo el internado.

En una puerta negra grande se encontraba una joven de 150 años de edad cabello rubio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda , ojos verdes y una piel extremadamente blanca.

Llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto que consistía en una falda negra y una camisa de manga larga blanca con un lazo rojo en el cuello y botas negras de tacón.

-wooooo no pensé que fura tan grande-se dijo a si misma.

Toco a un pequeño timbre que había y en menos de lo que canta un gallo le abrieron la gran puerta negra, entro y lo primero que vio fue un camino echo de piedras que estaba rodeado por hermosas flores y un verde césped.

Camino hasta legar al recito y al entrar se dio cuenta que no solo era grande por fuera sino que también por dentro, en un mostrador se encontraba una señora que parecía un dinosaurio. La chica se acerco y le dijo-emm disculpe soy la nueva alumna-

la señora movio un poco sus ojos y la miro y con mucho esfuerzo le dijo- como te llamas muchachita?-

-me llamo Violeta Montenegro y soy la alumna llegada desde Italia mis padres llamaron hace un dia para confirmar mi llegada-

-asique violeta.. bueno toma tu carnet estudiantil y la llave de tu recito. no la pierdas por que no te dare otra.-

la miro y mientras cogia la llave le fruncio el ceño- no se preocupe no soy de esas-

y dicho esto se fue. mientras caminaba por el pasillo con sus maletas observaba todo a su paso los cuadros y los objetos que abian realmente eran viejos * son mas viejos que mis padre...seguro * pensó la chica y no se dio cuenta que justo había un chico que caminaba en su misma dirección y sucedió lo inevitable.

pum¡-haii estúpido mira por donde vas¡-

-hauu que¡?¿ yo?¡ si fuiste tu la qu...- no puedo terminar la frase por que al alzar su vista vio a la chica que asu parecer era la mas hermosa que había visto sus ojos.

-emm yo lo siento-dijo el chico peli-rojo que estaba asombrado, sonrojado y apenado.

bueno y que les parecio ? les gusto ? espero que si jeje...bueno como arriba les dije aquí les pongo la ficha. si es cortito pero bueno no quería extenderme mucho. xD

-Nombre:

-apellidos:

-raza:

-color del uniforme:

-pareja( menos nagumo):

-edad:

-descripción sicológica:

-descripción física:

-ropa normal(no el uniforme):

y bueno creo que nada mas.. bueno espero que les guste.. adiós ¡ besoss


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno olaa a todos me alegra mucho que hayan leído mi historia.

Bueno he recibido sus oc y ya están todos listos para salir en la historia algunos saldrán mas adelante pero todos todos los oc que he recibido saldrán.

Bueno sin mas aquí digo que los personajes que a continuación saldrán no son míos la mayoría son de level 5 y los demás son oc que pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores a mi solo me pertenece mi personaje violeta y loreley. Bueno sin mas demora aquí esta la contiii... ^^ psdt: las palabras que se encuentran en ** son pensamientos..

...

Capitulo 2 : la primera impresión es la que cuenta o tal vez no ?

-si mas te vale que lo sientas por que si no te voy a arrancar los ojos-dijo la chica.

-que agresiva chica ya te e dicho que lo siento.-le dijo muy tranquilo y aun sonrojado.-estas bien?

-si estoy bien gracias-

***que carácter dios...pero tiene buenos pechos* **

-emm bueno como te llamas rubita?-dijo poniendo una pose ``sexy´´.

La chica le miro con una ceja alzada y despues de un rato suspiro y le dijo- me llamo violeta y tu ?-

-yo me llamo haruya nagumo un placer señorita-

-yaa... bueno un placer haberte conocido.. adios- y dicho esto cogio sus malesta y cuando se disponia a irse haruya la agarro de la mano- espera adonde vas?-

-ami cuarto no ves?-

-si bueno no..cuantos años tienes?-

-150.-le respondio muy secamente.

-150?¡? waaau tienees los mismo que yo bueno casi yo tengo 153..y dime eres una linda y sexy vampiresa no?-dijo acercandose a ella mientras cominaban.

-haa si soy una vampiresa y tu que eres un zombie o tal vez un duende?-dijo bromeando con el.

-pues no rubita lamento decepcionarte pero soy un vampiro-

-hoo que biien por ti no crees?-

-jajajaja no te caigo muy bien no?-dijo mientras dejaban de caminar y se paraban frente a un edificio de color grisaceo con una puerta negra era la residencia de las chicas.

-ooh paaraa naaadaaa sabes es que me encanta chocarme con la gente y mas me gusta todabía que me sigan y que me hablen mientras me miran el culo..,. Es que me encanta sabias es como mi hobbit-

-que sarcastica..-dijo mirandola fijamente a sus ojos verdes mientras le sonrreia de manera ``seductora´´.

Mientras se miraban mutuamente no se percataron de que venian dos chicas en su direccion una era de pelo corto atado en dos coletas, ojos azules y piel un poco bronceada y la otra tenia un hermoso cabello blanco brillante que lo lleva amarrado en una coleta que le cae por el hombro izquierdo,ojos color sangre y de piel blanca. Ambas ivan charlando y una de ellas se fijo en que nagumo hablaba con una chica que jamas abia visto.

-hola hola nagu-chan- dijo abrazandole por la espalda.

-loreley te e dicho miles de veces que no me llames nagu-chan-dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

-emm entonces nagu-kun?-

-no-

-nagu-san?-

-que no loreley, llamame nagumo y ya esta.-

violeta les miraba discutir mientras que la otra chica que se acerco y le pregunto.

-hola me llamo Mei Arashi- dijo mientras le sonreía.

-yo me llamo violeta montenegro un gusto.-le dijo devolviendole la sonrisa.

-perdona a mi amiga Loreley es que ella bueno es asi...-

-jeee da igual.-

-bueno chicos por que no se calman le estan dando mala impresion a violeta de nosotros.-

-emm no si yo no esque sea muy tranquila-dijo riendo un poco.

-ehh? asi eso es verdad tiene muy mal carácter pero tiene un curpo que lo alucinas -dijo nagumo para luego ponerse una mano en la boca al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho y ponerse mas rojo que su propio pelo.

-yo...y-yo lo si-siento...no quise d-decir eso.-

violeta solto sus maletas y miro hacia el suelo cuando alzo la vista sus ojos abian cambiado de color ya no eran verdes sino amarillos y se empezo a acercar a nagumo mientras enseñaba sus colmillos. Le agarro del cuello y le acerco a ella-lo sientes que lo sientes.. mas te vale que lo sientas or que sino te voy a arrancar el cuello me voy a beber toda tu asquerosa sangre-le dijo mientras empezaba a apretarle el cuello.

-noooo deja mi nagu-kun-le dijo loreley empujando a violeta y aciendo caer a nagumo al suelo.

Violeta la miro y entonces le dijo-y tu quien te crees para darme ordenes sucia mujer lobo, por que no creas que no oli tu asqueroso olor a chucho.-

-como me dijiste maldita colmilluda-le dijo loreley cambiando de ojos se abian vuelto de un color morado y le abia salido un pelaje de color café ocuro con mancha negras.

-lo que oiste ...-

amabas se miraron a los ojos y entonces cuando pensaban que se ivan golpear aparecio la señora Valker.

que se supone que asen jovencitas ?- dijo la mujer que parecia fósil tenia la piel arrugada y de color marron. Ojos rojos y unos dienes muy afilados.

Loreley volvio a su forma humana y dijo- esta sucia vampiresa se a atrevido a intentar aogar a mi pobre nagu-kun lo empezo ella¡-

-yo¡ si fuiste tu la que me empujo..adema yo nunca mataria a alguien de mi propia especie y menos a alguien como el-dijo mirandole mientras nagumo y mei observaban la escena con los ojos como platos.

-nagumo deverias salir e intentar ayudarlas si siguen discutiendo delante de la señora Valker las pueden expulsar-le dijo mei a nagumo.

-que¡ yo?¡ es que esa vieja esperpentica es muy complicada seguro que me castiga yo mejor me vo-

-que ¡ no nagumo sal hay y ayudalas-le insistio mei.

-que no mei que seguro que si voy lavieja fosiluda esta me regañara -

-nagumo todo esto fue por tu culpa deverias hacer algo-

-oye que yo no tengo la culpa de loreley este mas loca que una cabra y que esa sexy rubita tenga un humor de los mil demonios¡ ya se que soy guapo pero tampoco tienen por que matarse por mi. Hay suficiente haruya nagumo para todas las chicas de este intituto- dijo esto con una gran sonrrisa altanera .

-inutil-y dicho esto Mei se armo de valor y camino hacia la señora Valker y le dijo-

-emm yo queria decirle que...

bueno lore y violeta no tubieron la culpa-

-a no? Señorita...-

-Arashi, Mei Arashi.-

-bien señorita arashi si la culpa no es de estas señoritas entonces de quien es-

Mei se quedo pensativa *ohh y ahora que ago.. no quiero mentir pero tampoco quiero que las castiguen .. nagumo perdoname *

-fue todo culpa de nagumo haruya -

-asi que nagumo haruya.. ese chico no escarmienta.. ahora mismo voy a darle una buena regañina, bien e retiro y espero que esto no vuelva a suceder jovencitas ustedes son señoritas no mujerzuelas salvajes- y cuando dijo eso abrio sus alas y salio volando en direccion a las abitaciones de los chicos.

Nagumo ya se abia ido y solo abian quedado las tres chicas.

-gracias mei – dijo violeta recuperando el color natural de sus ojos y sonrriendole de manera de agradecimiento.

-de nada violeta no iva a permitir que por una burrada de el tonto de nagumo te regañaran.-

-jeje gracias de todos modos-

-si gracias mei-chan -dijo loreley

-loreley creo que le deves una diculpa a violeta no crees?-le dijo poniendose un poco seria

-yooo a estaaa nunca¡ mei-chan queria atacar ami queridisimo nagumo y no permitire que nunca le pase nada ami futuro marido mei-chan-

-haaa loreley nagumo no te quiere ya te lo a dicho por activa y por pasiva y tu sigues aconsandole-

-yo no le acoso mei-

-claro que lo haces loreley-

-baa no pienso disculparme con ella. Y si prefieres estar de su lado adelante no me importa – y dicho esto se fue corriendo en direccion al lago.

-haaa ya se le pasara -

-segura? No esque me caiga bien ni nada pero esque no me gustaria que por mi culpa te enfadaras con ella-

-nooo si apenas la conozco- violeta la miro desconcertada-es que loreley venia pidiendo me los deveres-

ante este comentario violeta rio y mei también, ablaron y fueron conociendo mientras entraban en el recinto al entrar se se encontraron con lo que menos se esperaban.

...

bueno asta aquí la contii espero que les haya gustado y si mi mama no me quita el portátil subiré el tercer capitulo mas tarde( aun se esta procesando en mi cabecita loca)... bueno muchísimas grasias por los que me han enviado sus oc deveras se lo agradesco. y bueno necesitaría personajes que hicieran de profesores si gusta pueden mandarme sus oc de profesores y si no pues bueno pensare en mis propios maestros de instituto y los combertire en monstruos. si a alguien le interesa lo de oc para profesores que me lo aga saber por mp y yo les paso una ficha con los datos que necesitaría y bueno ya no molesto mas.. me alegra que hayan leído mi historia y espero que lo sigan aciendo cuídense¡ ^^


	3. Chapter 3 parte 1

Bueno bueno despues de una intensa pelea con mi mama por el ordenadro porfin lo consegui y bueno aquí les traigo la conti ( la verdad no se me avia ocurrid pero con la epica batalla que tube con mi mama se me vinieron muchas ideas y ahora mismo estoy como una loca escribiendo fics sin parar) bueno espero que les guste la conti

…...

Capitulo 3 : como la vida misma parte 1

bien hay estaba yo una vampiresa rubia de ojos verdes y piel como el papel de 150 años colgada boca abajo de una lampara mientras observaba como un monton de chicas intentan desesperadamente huir y esconderse de aquello que salia de un baul. Que como es que esto sucedió pues bueno vereis...

5 horas antes-

-pues valla Mei no sabia que existieran los mitad vampiro mitad neko...es raro...pero interesantee-

-jeje pues si la verdad un poco-ambas ivamos ablando la verdad esque esta chica me abia caido muy bien y bueno para llevar solo 1 hora en este instituto y ya tener una amiga es un grana avance en mi.

-bien violeta esta es la residencia de las chi...-Mei no puedo terminar la frase por que cuando entramos a la sala abia un monton de chicas todas de distintas razas abia de todo mujeres lobo, vampiresa, nekos, brujas, hadas, angeles, demonios etc de todoo jamas en mi lkarga vida de 150 años habia visto tantas razas de monstruos juntas.

Cuando entramos Mei me dijo que la siguiera y yo como no conocia nada pues la segui, me llevo al 3 piso y me dijo que que numero de habitacion era la mia yo le dije y ella puso una cara que por el momento no sabia lo que significaba ero que mas adelante descubriria .

-bien violeta esta es tu habitacion, la mia esta al final del pasillo si necesitas algo solo dime, bueno me voy tengo que terminar la tarea para mañana- me dijo Mei mientras me sonreía y se daba la buelta para alejarse.

Yo entre a mi cuarto, era grande y lo primero que vi al entrar fue a una chica que estaba encima de una cama bailando..juro que no miento estaba bailando y en cuanto que me vio se quedo quieta muy quieta y me miro.

Por un momento senti miedo pero luego pense que que me iva a hacer una chica que estaba subida en una cama bailando como una loca desenfrenda , por que vale no sere una chica de estas del programa de television mira quien baila pero a mis 150 años casi 151 habia vivido en muchas partes del mundo y habia visto bailes de todo tipo desde el la chica que le pisa los pies a todo el mundo hasta el que baila como un mono y esque este baile era unico era raro pero bueno quien soy yo para entrometerme en estas cosas . Cerre la puerta y pase deje mis cosas en una cama que habia vacia, la chica del baile raro bajo de su cama y la pude observar bien tenia el cabello rojo , finalizados en puntas moradas desiguales,, ojos morados profundos y cristalizados como dos joyas, piel clara resaltando sus ojos, alta y de colmillos muy finos.

La miro y me doy cuenta a leguas de que es una chica demonio y por lo roja que estaba y por la mirada que me echaba no creo que fuera de los demonios buenos.

-emmm hola me llamo violeta y tu ?-le pregunte tratando de ser amable por que vale si la pille bailando como una loca desenfrenada pero no fue mi culpa.

-uh uh- resoplaba la chica demonio

-acaso te llamas uh uh- le dije pues ya me estaba colmano la paciencia con tanto resoplido y con esa mirada de loca que estaba poniendo.

-no no me llamo uh uh, me llamo hanaco mishima y esta es mi habitacion asique ya puedes estarte lledo – me miro-pechugona-

-que?-dije con cara de WTF¡

lo que oyes no me gusta la compañía asique largo.-

no no de eso nada no me voy este tambien es mi cuarto-le dije muy seria-y como que pechugona si para mas pechuga tienes tu¡

de eso nada mirate parece que tubieras dos melones hay- me jdijo señalandome los pechos y la ver dad vale tendre pechos grandes pero ella no era la mas indicada para ablarme de pechos grandes por que ella tambien tenia buena delantera.

-mira sabes que mejor dejamos esto por la paz si? Ni tu me llamas pechugona ni yo le digo a nadie que te vi bailando como si hubiera cucarachas en la cama si?- le dije mientras le tendia mi mano ella me miro y la acepto- vale pero como me entere de que alguien sabe que me gusta bailar te...mato si eso te mato..-me dijo para luego sonrreir y preguntarme si era nueva yo le dije que si y entonces izo lo mas raro del mundo se levanto y se fue en direccion a la puerta

-oye violeta ya que eres nueva sera mejor que te prepare la bienvenida luego nos vemos-dicho esto la chica del baile de cucarachas salio por la puerta con una sonrrisa picara en sus labios.

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL INTERNADO

-eh eh hiroto-decia un chico pelirrojo

-ha hola nagumo que psa pareces asustado-dijo un chico de ojos esmeralda de tez palida y un cabello rojo sangre su nombre era hiroto kiyama.

-yooo? asustado ? nuca jeje-decia nervioso-solo necesito que me agas un favor hiroto.

-aver dime tu sabes que si esta al alcance de mi mano ayudarte lo are-

Nagumo puso ojos llorosos y le dijo-hiroto que buen amigo eres...-

-nagumo sabes que todo lo que ago es por la amistad que nos a unido durante tantos años- dijo hiroto poniendo los ojos llorosos y con estrellitas

-te quiero cabeza de tulipan-

-te quiero ex-cabeza de peinado a lo dragonball z-

ambos corrían y por todo un pasillo a cámara lenta mientras tenían los ojos llorosos y estrellías en ellos ambos parecían una pareja de estas de las películas románticas mientras tanto la escena era observada por dos jovenes uno alto de cabello blanco peinado hacia la izquiera y con ojos de un azul profundo y hermoso y el otro era de cabello verde y piel lijeramente bronceada como su amigo y ojos negros.

-nee suzuno crees que algun dia maduren estos dos?-dijo midorikawa mientras comia un poco de helado.

-no lo se mi querido ,midorikawa no lo se- dijo suzuno poniendo pose de pensador.

-oye suzuno a que viene esa pose ?- le dijo midorikawa con una gotita al estilo anime.

-pues...pense que si lo decia mientras ponia una pose asi quedaria mas dramatico-dijo suzuno mientras midorikawa se caia para atrás al estilo anime.

VOLVIENDO AL LUGAR INICIAL.

Me encontraba acabando de colocar mi ropa en el armario cuando empece a oír unos gritos que venia del 2 piso. No preste mucha atención pues ya saben las chicas encuanto que ven volar una mosca gritan asi que no preste mucha atención... aun que no sabia lo que estaba apunto de pasar...

...

bueno asta qui esta parte del capitulo mas tarde y sino ya mañana subire el otro cacho del capitulo.

Bueno mil grasias por leer y por sus oc y sobretodo por los review... cuidense bye¡ ^^


	4. Chapter 3 parte 2

HOLA ¡BUENO SI YA SE SOY MUY MALA DIJE Q NO TARDARIA EN SUBIR LA CONTI Y ME TARDE COMO MEDIA SEMANA... PERO ESQUE ESTABA MUY OCUPADA LO PROMETO BUENO GRASIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS...

BUENO YA DEJO DE ABLAR AQUI ESTA LA CONTI...

-_,...

CAPITULO 3 PARTE 2

Pensaba en todo lo que había vivido hoy, en la gente que había conocido y en ese chico con extraño peinado por que vale ella no era la chica mas estilosa que existe en el mundo pero a quien se le podia ocurrir acerse de peinado un tulipan , pero bueno quien era yo para juzgar el estilo de los demas, estaba cansada asi que me quede dormida.

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL INSTITUTO

-hirotoooooooooooooo...- decia un joven de pelo verde mientras corria en direccion del mencionado.

que pasa midorikawa-

-hiroto hasta que te encuentro... sabes donde esta nagumo?-

emmm noo.. le vi hace rato en el desván … pero no se si seguirá hay-

-ahh vale...pensaba que.. nada bueno adios gracias.-

*nagumo aun esta metido en el desván y hiroto no sospecha nada …. bien todo el plan va sobre ruedas*

EN EL DESVÁN.

Pov . Nagumo

vi como mi amigo llegaba estaba muy emocionado me abia pedido ayuda para conquitar a Madeleine Rumenwonlf una chica tranquila, reservada, seria y un poco solitaria no se que le veía la verdad ami me gustan las chicas mas animadas aunque ella es muy guapa pero bueno el punto no es ese la cosa es que Midorikawa se habia enamorado perdidamente de ella desde que la vio y como según el yo tengo 3.000 novias al dia pues vino a pedirme ayuda.

-oye nagumo ya tienes todo listo-

si midorikawa...ya tengo a los duendes-

-genial ｡｡ oye nagumo estas seguro de que si hacemos esto Madeleine Rumenwolf se fijara en mi ?-

claro que sii a que chica no la gusta que le llenen de duendes su casa... por que mira que ami prima Sofi le encanta los duendes respondio nagumo muy seguro de lo que decia.

nagumo y que tendra que ver que a tu prima le gusten los duendes?-

pues por que su novio le lleno de duendes su casa y ella se enamoro perdidamente de el y ahora tengo panico de ir a su casa por que siempre esta '' mi amorcito quieres pancito calentito'' asi que prefiero no ir pero la cosa es que ella se enamorara de ti encuanto sepa que tu pusiste los duendes hay-

no se yo si esto funcionara...* penso midorikawa un poco preocupado.

Nagumo abrio un bal que por un hechizo de kazemaru un brujo bastate apuesto la verdad tiene el cabello largo y azul ,que lo lleva atado en una coleta con un flequillo que le tapa medio ojo. Kazemaru habia encantado el bal para que conectase con un bal que las chicas tienen en la sala de la abri el bal y introdujo un gran saco lleno de duendes. Aunque claro nagumo no se percato que los duende que el novio de su prima habia utilizado eran duendes domesticados y los que el habia cogido eran duendes salvajes.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE LAS CHICAS...

todas estaban ya en sus habitaciones con el pijama puesto, listas para irse a dormir aun que algunas se estaban duchando y otras comiendo.

Yo me estaba dando una ducha la verdad había dormido mucho y ya era de noche.

Esta lo mas de relajada en la ducha cuando de repente las chicas comezaron a gritar otra vez pero esta vez no eran unos simples gritos de '' haaaaiii e visto una cucaracha '' estos eran gritos de algo distinto. Cogí la taolla para envolverme en ella y salir a ver que pasaba. En cuanto que salí del baño desee no aberlo echo. Vi a un monton de chicas corriendo de un lado otro con duendes por todas partes en el suelo, en el techo, y incluso en el pelo de algunas chicas. Estaba tan centrada en mirar a los duendes y alas chicas corriendo que no me di cuenta de como una chica venia corriendo hacia mi y pum¡ choco con migo .

-oooh lo siento – me dijo la chica

no da igual pero que pasando?-

que que esta pasando¡ pues que alguien a encantado el baúl de la sala y an empezado a salir estos asquerosos duendes -

Derrepente vimos como una manada de chicas venian en nuestra direccion y como no nos levantaramos de hay nos ivan a aplastar no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar pero de un momento a otro alguien nos cogio de la ropa bueno a mi de la toalla y nos jalo dentro de un armario.

Estaba oscuro hasta que alguien encendio la luz.

Habia cinco chicas y entre ellas estaba mi compi de habitacion.

-joder por poco y os aplastan esas chicas- dijo mi compañera de habiacion

es verdad, si Hanaco no llega a tirar de vosotras dos os aplastan hay mismo, por cierto me llamo Sora un gusto.- dijo la chica que estaba al lado de Hanaco

tenia el pelo verde oscuro cortado en capas hasta los hombros y con un pequeño flequillo que le llega hasta la ceja y unos ojos verde pistache.

yo soy Umiko Katashi- dijo una chica de cabello largo lacio y de un color castaño rojizo, sus ojos son de color azul rey .

-yo me llamo Shizuka Amamiya- dijo una chica sonrriendo, tiene el pelo largo y lacio hasta la cintura de color negro y ojos de color rosa exotico.

un gusto yo soy violeta montenegro- dije mientras me ponia de pie.

yo me llamo Haruki kazami.-dijo mientras se ponia de pie la verdad no me habia fijado bien en la chica pues con el alboroto de los duendes no me habia dado tiempo tenia el pelo corto hasta el cuello de un azul indigo con un broche que le sujeta el flequillo y de ojos color verde. Todas nos miramos y miramos a Hanaco que nos dijo '' que'' sin entender que las miradas que le echabamos era para que se presentase nos miramos de nuevo y nos pusimo a reir al ver que Hanaco no se dio cuenta de la indirecta.

-bueno y que podemos hacer para sacar alos duendes de aqui ?- pregunto Sora

-pues podriamos ir a por mi varita magica y yo podria desencantar el baúl para que dejen de salir duendes- dijo Haruki.

ya... eso esta muy bien- dije- pero como los sacamos de la casa estan por todas partes.-

-mmm ya se... los duendes odian el agua asique podemos ir a por la manguera y rociarlos con ella- dijo Hanaco.

pero que buena idea Hanaco... -dijo Shizuca como si hanaco nunca hubiera tenido una buena idea.

bien entonces nos dividiremos asi...

_...

BUENO BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO TRES... MAS TARDE SUBIRE EL CAPITULO CUATRO Y SI ME DA TIEMPO EL CINCO. EN EL PROXIMO CAPI ERMINARN DE SALIR LOS OC QUE ME ENVIARON.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y BUENO LOS DEJO Y PROMETO QUE ESTA VEZ NO ME TARDARE TANTO EN SUBIR LA CONTI

GRASIAS POR LEER Y POR EL TIMPO QUE DEDICAN A ELLO..

^^ BYE

.


	5. Chapter 4

BUENO BUENO AQUI ESTA LA CONTI GRASIAS POR LEER Y LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO SUBIR LA CONTII ANTES...

BUENO SIN MAS AKI EL CAPI

…...

CAPITULO 4 : EL INICIO DE LOS PROBLEMAS Y DE ALGO MAS

bien entonces nos dividiremos asi...

Yo ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado. Hanaco , Umiko y yo estabamos intentando salir al jardin, para que bueno pues es el plan habia sido el siguiente. Mientras nosotras tres ivamos a por la manguera Shizuca y Haruki irian a por la barita y Sora bueno no recuerdo lo que esa chica tenia que hacer pues mientras me contaban el plan yo me imaginaba vestida de militar en pleno campo de guerra pero bueno mis fantasias no importan , bien como iva diciendo me habia arrepentido de aber aceptado ayudar que por que, pues muy sencillo. Hanaco, Umiko y yo habiamos salido en dircccion al piso de abajo, salimos corriendo para que esos asquerosos duendes no nos cojieran, mientras corriamos a Sora que no se que hacia hay se le engancho uno en el pie.

-haaaaa mi pie¡ no puede ser... iros sin mii hanaco violeta iros sin mii yo ya no os puedo ayudar-dijo poniendo una voz melodramatica mientras lloraba.

-pero que rayos dice esta- dijimos Hanaco y yo a la vez con una gotita al estilo anime.-

-pero que haces aquí Sora, si tu tenias que salir e ir a avisar a algun profesor sobre los Umiko.-

-asi es que iva a hacerlo pero entonces una panda de duendes me atacaron y..-.

-Sora dejate de excusas y ve a por un maldito profesor- le dijo Umiko con un aura asesina que vamos yo me cague de miedo..

Bueno como os contaba antes de que sora nos montara el teatro '' iros sin mi '' ..corriamos hacia la puerta esquivando los duendes. Pero al girar en la escalera un grupo de chicas nos chocaron mientras gritaban '' los duendes nos cojen'' y ''corred si no quereis quedaron sin pelo'' y miramos hacia la escalera y una panda de duendes venia asi que salimos corriendo por todo el pasillo y nos metimos en una habitacion.

En tramos y podimos oir los gritos de las pobres chicas... seguro que tendran qe usar peluca.. pero bueno nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Umiko lo rompio.

-bueno como vamos a salir fuera...todo la casa y la escalera estan infestada de duendes y como pasemos por hay capaz y nos sacan los ojos – dijo Umiko.

-pues no se la verdad – dijo hanaco con un cara muy seria.-

-ummm... bueno podriamos saltar por la ventana-dije yo mirando hacia abajo.-

-que¡- dijeron a la vez Umico y Hanaco.

-si.. no esta tan alto si sabemos caer nada nos pasara- les dije con mi mas puras sonrrisa. Inocentes.

-pero tu eesta loca...-me dijo Umiko, bueno mas bien me grito- quieres matarnos acaso?¡-

-emm no yo...-

eh Umiko... no esta tan alto la verdad..-dijo Hanaco mirando por la ventana- ademas Umiko tu y ella sois vampiresas no ?- Ambas asentimos con la cabeza- pues los vampiros no sois inmortales o algo asi.. asique por mucho que te lastimes no te podras matar – nos dijo.

-tienes razon no habia pensado en eso-dijo recapacitando- bien vamos a ello- dijo colocandose frente de la ventana. Miro hacia abajo y se subio al marco de la ventana y dijo – bueno talvez un poco alto si este no se si...ahhhhh- pum¡ fue lo unico que se ollo... qu eque paso pues que Hanaco habia empujado a Umiko por la ventana¡ .

-pero ati que te pasa¡ la quieres matar¡- le dije.

-pero que no podeis morir... como os lo tengo que decir- dijo haciendose la interesante- ademas como no la empuje seguro que no salta- dijo asomandose por la ventana- ehh Umiko estas bien¡?-

-s-si s-si... e-eso cre-creo- dijo sobandose la cara. La pobre habia caido de frente y la verdad no se siesta chica era un poco tonta o es que los nervios no la dejaban pensar por que ,bueno si es una vampiresa asi que por lo tanto inmortal , pero al ser vampiro tambien pudo haberse transformado en murcielago que tan complicado no es.

-bueno ya que la gallina vampiro esta esta en el suelo te toca ati- me dijo mirandome con una sonrrisa maliciosa- prefieres saltar o que te empuje?-

-ninguna ¡ muchas gracias ¡ yo solita puedo- le dje mientras me transformaba en murcielago y salia volando por la ventana.

-ehh esta si es lista esta no se intenta suicidar como la otra-dijo Hanaco- mira que querer tirarse por la ventana pudiendo volar-

Hanaco se en gancho al marco de la puerta y como si fuera un gato salto al suelo sin hacerse daño, la verdad me impresiono mucho si hubiera sido yo seguro seguro que me meto el golpe del siglo.

Yo deje de volar y baje al suelo y me destransforme pero de lo que no me percate de que al transformarme la toalla no era de tela magica como el resto de mi ropa..vamos que se encoje cuando me comvierto en murcielago y claro al no ser de esa tela la toalla se me abia que dado arriba.

Hanaco me miraba divertida y me dijo – valla te gusta el exhibicionismo eh ¡-

yo la mire mal y de inmediato me trate envano de tapar mi cuerpo.

-toma ponte esto- me dijeron ami espalda mientras me colocaban una camisa blanca bastante grabnde la verdad sobre mis hombros, mire hacia attras y pude ver a una chica tenia el cabello larguiiiisimo le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y lo tenia atado en una media cola su cabello era de color azul celeste y sus ojos eran de color zafiro.

-grasias- le dije con una gran sonrrisa mientras me abrochaba lo botones- me llamo violeta-

-un gusto yo soy Michiru Toyotomi- medijo la chica- me podeis decir que pasa hay dentro esque iva a entrar y oi los gritos y bueno pense en entrar por la puerta de atrás y en tonces vi caer a Umiko de la ventana-dijo con una sonrrisa en los labios.

-que que a pasado¡ que algun imbecil a encantado el baul de la sala y unos duendes malignos an empezado a salir de el- dijo Hanaco

-malignos? bueno si tu lo dices ¬¬- le dije mirandola con cara de '' pero que miendas estas diciendo''. - Sii eran malignos¡ o salvajes ?¿? va lo que se la cosa es que son una molestia por completo – dijo haciendose la desentendida- por cierto Michiru de donde vienes a estas horas sabes que el toque de queda es alas nueve- dijo interrongandola.

-pues pues.. eso ati no te importa-dijo colorada como un tomate.

-yaa seguro que estabas con terumi... jijiji dando os besitos muack muack y diciendo os cosas guarras al oido a que si – dijo Hanaco poniendo cara de pervertida. Yo creo que la asusto por que la chica me miro y en un susurro me dijo '' adios'' muy apenada y se fue no se a donde la verdad por que a dentro de la residencia no podia ser.

-oye Hanaco Violeta que tal si dejais la charla para luego y nos vamos a por la manguera- nos dijo Umiko poniendo cara de loca sicopata despues de haberse ''recuperado de la caida''. Las dos asentimos y nos fuimos corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa a la pscina vamos , si tenemos piscina propia a que este instituto es una pasada¡... bueno como decia encotramos la manguera enrrosacada y la cogimos y nos dirimos a la puerta de atrás .

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ESCUELA...

-eeeh midorikawa a estas listo para ir a la residencia de las chicas- dijo nagumo.

-eh? a asi estoy listo pero...-

-pero que ?-

-estas seguro de que asi ella querra salir conmigo- pregunto midorikawa con preocupacion..

-claro que si estoy mas que seguro- dijo nagumo poniendole una mano en el hombro- estoy tan seguro de ello que encuanto que la Madeleine te vea te va a comer a besos y despues tu podras soltarle ese rollo cursi y despues podras desatar esa pequeña fierecita que tienes entre las `piernas y podras cumplir tooooodas tus fantasias con ella.- le dijo nagumo.

-N-Nagumo yo no quiero de-desatra ninguna fi-fiera- le dijo mido mas rojo que el propio pelo de nagumo... -claaaroo eso decimos todos antes de verlas en ropa interior-dijo- bueno que nos vamos o no ?-

VOLVIENDO AL LUGAR INICIAL...

Ya habiamos cogido la manguera y nos asomamos por la puerta de cristal de atrás y vimos que Shizuca y Haruki ya abian echo el conjuro para desencantar el baul y nos saludaban muy alegremente, no se por que si por si no se habian dado cuenta los duendes las estaban rodeando.

Entramos rapidamente Hanaco Umiko y yo con la manguera y empezamos, bueno intentamos echarles agua pero no nos dimos cuenta que la manguera estaba rota y que el chorro que salia era muuuy pequeño bueno no diminuto para que miento.

Haruki se pueso frente de la manguera y pronuncio unas palabras muy raras mientras agitaba su barita y pum¡ y monton de agua empezo a salir... pero no de la manguera que va la manguera no habia servido para nada solo habia servido para que Umiko fuera empujada por la ventana ,y para que yo me hubiera quedado desnuda solo para eso habia sevido la dichosa manguera.

Como decia el agua empezo a salir de todas partes delos grifos, de las duchas ,de los WC..sii que asco no?

Y los duendes empezaron a mojarse y empezaron a quedarse quietos y todas gritamos felices pero al momento nos dimos cuenta que la casa se estaba empezando a inundar y hay fue cuando todas comenzaron a correr los duendes que haun quedaban huian y se enganchaban alos cabellos de las chicas y yo bueno yo me colge de el techo intentando que ese agua asquerosa no me tocara...

y cuando ya pensaba yo que moriria ahogada por agua de baño la puerta se abrio y el agua empezo a disminuir pues estab saliendo por la puerta y las ventana que abia abierto un profesor que al parecer era mago y no solo eso Sora la chica del cuende en el pie habia logrado salir de casa y ir por ayuda. Me baje del techo y sali junto con todas las chicas fuera.

Abia perdido de vista ami ''nuevo grupo de amigas'' pero me encontre con alguien a quien no me esperaba...

-holaaa linda rubita nos volvemos a encontrar- me dijo una voz al oido que me izo extremecer y que me girara soobresaltada – ves el destino se empeña en que estemos juntos mi bella y sexy vamipera-

pero seras idiota¡ quieres matarme de un sustoo o que ¡- le dije muy furiosa. -Pero como queires que te mate si eres un vampiro y los vampiros somos inmortales- me dijo agitando un dedo de un lado a otro. -

vah callate¡ que quieres que aces aquí?- le dije

-ahh bueno esque mi amigo va a declararsele a una chica y bueno tu que aces asi vestida y con la camisa de afuro y por que estas mojada-medijo bueno me grito- acaso as echo ''cositas'' con terumi en una bañera ?- me interrogo.

-pero tu eres tonto¡ si yo no conozco a ese tal terumi del que todos ablan y no no e echo cositas con y si estoy mojada espor que algun imbecil encanto el baul y un monton de duendes comenzaron a salir de el y nos atacaro y yo y un grupo de chicas les inetntamos mojar y lo que paso fue que la casa se inundo y casi mueren ahogadas...-le diej al borde de un colapso mental.

-vaalla pues si que tienes una vida interesante rubita¡y como que los duendes os atacaron no que eran domesticos?- dijo para luego taparse la boca con las manos -emmm yo no en dicho nada-

-como es que.. - iva a preguntarle sobre lo que dijo pero una discusion me dstrajo.

-COMO QUE FUISTE TU EL QUE METIO A ESOS DUENDES¡- gritaba una chica que me parece que Mei me abia dicho que se llamaba Madeleine.

bu-bueno yo no l-los meti.. solo..- intentaba excusarse uun chico de pelo verde.

-CALLATE¡ NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE TI MIDORIKAFA O COMO TE LLAMES¡-le dijo la chica para luego pegarle una cachetada e irse dentro de la residencia con las demas chicas.

-vaalla que mal humor tiene- dijo nagumo hacercandose al chico ese.

-NAGUMO¡ tu y tus absurdas ideas.. por tu culpa Madeleine ya no me quiere ver ni en pintura..-le dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el seulo con la cabeza gacha.

-oye nagumo que es lo que as echo-le dije muy curiosa la verdad quería saber que era loque habia pasado. Nagumo me lo explico todo y yo lo unico que ice fue egarle un golpe en la cabeza y decirle idiota .

-oye estas bien?- le pregunte poniendo una dulce voz ….

-si..creo-

-mm como te llamas ? - le dije – Midorikawa Ryuuji..-me dijo si levantar aun la cabeza .

-yo soy violeta montenegro-le dije con una sonrrisa aun que no se para que diablos le sonreia si estaba mirando al suelo- oye si quieres yo podria tratar de hablar con la chica esta y bueno tal vez podais arreglar las cosas-

-de verdad arias eso por mi- dijo levantando la cabeza...al fin.- si nisiquiera me conoces..

-claroo con mucho gus...- no pude terminar la frase por que una bola de fuego impacto contra un arbol. - pero que rayos..- dijo nagumo

-JAJAJA instituto le stranezze dei mostri nosotros la organizacion black darkness les exijimos la doblegacion de los monstruos...- dijo un hombre encapuchado.

La directora Rouge llego volando donde estabamos y le dijo- jamas ¡ nosotros jamas obedeceremos a los black darkness-

-bien pues entonces atenganse a las coonsecuencias... ustedes mismos acaban de declararnos la guerra por lo que veo, pero dejare que se lo piense un poco mas.. tiene un plazo de medio año si en ese tiempo no decide obedecer nuestras ordenes-

-nada no pasara nada... nosotros jamas les abedeceremos asi que si guerra quiere guerra tendra..- y dicho esta la directora rouge le lanzo una bola de luz acia el y el hombre dijo antes de desaparecer en medio año la academia Le stranezze dei mostri desaparecera...

-_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,

BUENO BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO MAÑANA SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPI LO PROMETO¡ JEJEJ BUENO QUE LES PARECIO YO CREO QUE ME QUEOD UN POCO LARGO

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO GRASIAS POR LEER Y POR EL TIEMPO QUE DEDICAN A ELLO

^^ BYE¡


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA HOLA ¡ BUENO VOLVII SII ¡ JAJA BUENO 1º MIL DISCULPAS POR TARDAR 2º SERA UN CAPITULO CORTO NO SERA MUY LARGO POS NO ESTOY MUY INSPIRADA 3º HOY COLOCARE 2 OC MAS DE LOS QUE ME ENVIA RON 4º MAÑANA COLOCARE LOS 2 OC QUE ME FALTAN 5º YA NO SE ACEPTAN MAS OC 6º MAÑANA SUBIRE LA CONTI AVER SI ESTOY MAS INSPIRADA …..**

los asteriscos son pensamientos * *

**SIN MAS EL FIC GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ¡ ^^**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO 5 : UN DIA '' NORMAL''**

_**pov. Violeta..**_

**Ayer fue un día bastante ajetreado , el lado bueno era que había echo muchas amigas. Aunque con la visita de ese hombre ''misterioso'' que nos declaro la guerra y dijo que nos doblegáramos ante esa secta satánica o lo que sea... yo no pienso hacerlo yo nací hace 150 años ya estoy bastante mayorcita como para que me digan que tengo que hacer...**

**Sigo caminando en dirección al recinto principal osea al estúpido y aburrido instituto, ya estoy llegando cuando veo a Mei la chica esta que me había caído tan bien con otras dos chicas. Mei me ve y me hace señas de que me acerque a ella...**

**-hola violeta-me dijo mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro- mira te voy a presentar a una amigas- dijo señalando a las chicas que están a su lado- mira ella es Matthew Jhones – me dijo señalando a la que estaba a su izquierda, una chica de cabello rubio largo hasta las caderas rizado y ojos verdes y de piel blanca y un pequeño rubor que parece ser natural.**

**-y ella es Hikari Daidouji- continuo dici****駭****dome mientras se laba a la que estaba a su derecha , una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro, ondulado llegandole hasta la espalda. Ojos de color plata mercurioso.**

**La miro y ella me devuelve la mirada, parece no tener emociones pero yo se que si..aun no he concido al monstruo que no tenga emociones.**

**mucho gusto, yo soy violeta montengro- Matthew, Mei y yo comenzamos a hablar mientras la chica ''sin emociones'' se despidio de Mei y se fue...sin despedirse de mi****｡｡ ****y bueno de Matthew tampoco se despidio que mal educada y yo que pensaba que yo era la mal educada al no dirigirle la palabra.**

**Bueno como decia Matthew, Mei y yo seguimos hablando hasta que llegaron según mi punto de vista y yo eran los '' indeseables'' no es que fue lesbiana ni nada por el estilo pero es que... bueno durante mis 150 años como vampiresa he conocido todo tipo de chicos y aún no encuentro al tio que se fije por mi forma se ser y no por tener cuerpo o ojos bonitos.**

**Llegaron en grupo *claaaaroo es que solitos no pueden venir* **

**El primero un tio que parecía ser el hijo de vegeta con el pelo en punta al estilo super saiyanjin nivel 2 de un color crema y de ojos negros. **

**El segundo un chico de cabello azul recogido en una coleta y con un fleco que le tapaba medio ojo * acaso es un emo * con ojos color almendra. **

**El tercero un tio mas pálido que yo y eso ya es decir mucho por que es que yo parezco papel el cabello es de un hermoso rojo vivo parecía sangre su cabello * umm que hambre * de ojos verdes aguados y de una bonita * lindisima * sonrisa el tio estaba como un queso. **

**El cuarto un chico de cabello blanco y ojos de un azul celeste muy lindo aun que tenia algo extraño era como si me diera el chico ¿miedo? .**

**El quinto un chico un chico de cabello rojo con una especie de tulipan y unos ojos ambares muy bonitos el tio biene hacia mi y …. pero que mierdas si es el idiota de nagumo..**

**-buenos dias rubita, hola Matthew ,hola Mei..- ambas le dijeron hola y vi como la panda de '' indeseables '' se acercaba y lo único que pude decir fue '' genial mas tontos '' **

**-ehh Hola Matthew- le saludo el chico de cabello azul.. - H-Hola Kazemaru- le dijo la rubia para luego darle despedirse de nosotras y darle la mano al chico este y irse cogiditos de la mano a clase.**

**Yo me quede con cara de WTF¡ pero eso no era lo unico por lo que tenia esa cara sino que Mei mi super hiper mega nueva mejor amiga estaba sonrojada mientras el tio de sonrisa sexy le daba un beso en la mejilla.**

**Ambas se fueron y me dejaron hay sola.. bueno no , estaba yo nagumo y el tio albino. El resto se habian ido...y habian osado dejarme sola con ese tulipan ''sexy'' amorfo¡**

**-buuuuenoo querida rubita creo que nos emos quedado solitos- me dijo acercandose ami con una voz '' seductora''.**

**-de eso nada nagumo aun estoy yo- le dijo el albino mirándolo con cara de '' pero que diablos haces pervertido'' **

**-y yo – dijo un chico que apareció por detrás del albino.. el tio era wau ¡ hermoso tenia una larga cabellera rubia como yo¡ y unos ojos rojos como yo¡ bueno no como yo no.. yo tengo los ojos verdes**

**- por cierto me llamo suzuno fuusuke- me dijo el albino- y yo me llamo Afuro Terumi- me dijo el rubio..**

**-terumi... de que me suena.-dije.- claro eres el tio que Hanaco dijo que eras novio de la chica de pelo largo y que luego el imbécil este dijo que... bueno ejem dijo algo que no repetire- dije mientras miraba mal a Nagumo.**

**-jaja bueno me voy tengo clase de historia y ustedes tambien asi que no tarden mucho en entrar o el viejo profesor los va a castigar- dijo terumi llendose hacia clase.**

**- por cierto yo soy.. - no pude terminar la frase por que me interrumpio un chico de pelo verde era... em esto como se llamaba ...a si¡ midorikawa**

**-Violeta Montenegro-dijo midorikawa.**

**-asi que tu eres la famosa Violeta-dijo el albino- Nagumo nos hablado muuucho de ti, ya tenia ganas de conocerte.-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que me izo extremecer.**

**-es verdad dijo que eras una chica increible- prosiguio midorikawa- que tenias unos ojos hermosos y que tambien tenias unas curvas de vertifgh-**

**- sabes Midorikawa creo que hablas mucho-le dijo nagumo sonrojado mientras le tapaba la boca .**

**-asi?- dije mientras comenzaba a sentir a la ira correr por mis venas.**

**-si y que ademas de tener unas curvas de vertigo, tenias unos pechos muy bonitos-continuo el albino**

**-y que mas?****｡｡ ****- dije ya cambiando mi tono dulce de voz a uno mas agresivo y mis ojos empezaron a ponerse amarillos**

**-pues que tenias unas caderas muy sexys dijo que le provocabas de todo- y pum****｡｡ ****esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Mire a Nagumo con toda mi ira y el solo dijo '' yo no dije eso '' antes de salir corriendo de mi..**

**-oye suzuno por que dijiste que nagumo había dicho todo eso si el solo dijo que ella tenia unas curvas de vértigo nada mas-**

**no contesto nada miro a midorikawa y le sonrio .Midorikawa vio como a su '' amigo '' le cambia el color azul de sus ojos a uno de color rojo su cabello blanco se volvió negro y su cara era total mente distinta ese no era suzuno era un seguidor de los Black darkness¡. Midorikawa se asustó y retrocedió unos pasos.**

**-que pasa niño... te comió la lengua el gato?- pregunto mientras que de su mano empezó a emerger una bola negra...**

**EN EL BOSQUE DEL INSTITUTO...**

**-ai ai violeta ya no me pegues¡****- decia nagumo que estaba tirado en el suelo y yo encima de el.**

**-te juro que yo no dije nada de lo que el tonto de sezuno dijo-**

**-deverdad?- le dije ya mas tranquila**

**-sii te juro por mi madre que yo no dije nada de eso y que...**

**-shuuuu ¡!****, calla un momento y escucha****-le dije mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano.**

**Nagumo calló y prestamos mucha atención al sonido del ruido era como de un ''uhm uhm '' como si alguien se quejase, lo seguimos hasta llegar a un claro que había en el bosque y lo que vimos nos dejo de piedra a ambos..**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**y biien que les pareció creo que no estubo muy bien creo que estubo un poco aburrido...pero bueno espero que el capi de mañana sea mas animado... aviso que como tengo dos fics comenzados y me da pereza escribir tanto u.u voy a subir un capi al dia . osea que mañana subire del otro fic y al dia siguiente de este y asi ire alternando. Bueno...**

**-¿ que creen que le pasara a midorikawa?-**

**- ¿que creen que encontraron Nagumo y violeta?-**

**-¿ creen que los capitulos deverian ser mas largos ( yo creo que si )?**

**adioss grasias por leer ^^ bye¡**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLAA¡ BIIEN COMO DIJE HOY SUBIRE EL CAPI DE ESTA HISTORIA, TAMBIEN ESTUBE HACIENDO CUENTAS Y CREO QUE A ESTE FIC LE QUEDAN UNo CAPITULOS COMO MUCHO...Y COMO ME SIENTO DE UN ANIMO INCREIBLE... TAL VEZ SUBA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE '' EL AMOR Y OTRAS LOCURAS ' hoy mismo'…... BUENO SIN MAS LA CONTI ^^**

…**...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO 6 : ¡ EL PRIMER A TAQUE DE LOS BLACK DARKNESS !**

**-p-pero q-que...-no podía decir ni '' mu ''….lo que vi me dejo impactada.**

**Nagumo miraba con horror a la persona que había tirada en el suelo.**

**-S-suzuno..?.-dijo nagumo .- ¡Suzuno !- y echo a correr hacía el..**

**-p-pero... -yo no entendía nada si este era Suzuno entonces ¿ quien diablos era el tio al que había conocido esta mañana ? Salí corriendo en dirección a Nagumo y el ''supuesto '' Suzuno.**

**-Suzuno, que te paso ?¡?¡- **

**-N-nagumo?- dijo '' Suzuno ''.**

**Yo estaba super desconcertada no sabia lo que estaba pasando, el chico era exactamente igual al de hace una media hora...solo que este estaba tirado en el suelo con el uniforme roto , tenia un brazo herido , muchos golpes en la cara y el cuerpo , estaba el pobre echo un adefesio.**

**-Suzuno que te hicieron ? quien fue? -le dijo preocupado.**

**-tranqui cabeza de tulipán..,.deja tu histeria de mujer embarazada que estoy bien... solo me duele el hombro un poco.-**

**-jeee¡ tu no cambias iceberg andante.. pero dime que fue lo que paso.-**

**- lo que paso fue que ...-**

**El chico no termino de hablar por que de un momento a otro una flecha que a saber de donde llego le impacto en toda la pierna... el chico pego un chillido de dolor, Nagumo y yo le preguntamos si estaba bien mas sin embargo no obtuvimos respuesta , su respiración se empezó a agitar y comenzó a rodar por el suelo.**

**-s-su-suzuno que t-te pa-pasa?-le pregunto nagumo preocupado por ver a su amigo asi.**

**No contestó... yo ya me estaba empezando a asustar...**

**-nagumo... que le pasa?-dije mientras me levantaba del suelo **

**-no lo se...suzuno que te pasa?¡- le dijo cogiéndole de los hombros y sacudiendole .**

**Suzuno, empezó a moverse y a gritar de nuevo.**

**-v-vete na-nagumo...- dijo mientras seguía rodando por el suelo.**

**-pero... no ,no pienso dejarte a qui.¡- le dijo mientras intentaba acercarse a el , yo le cogí de la mano y tire de el para que no fuera .**

**-vete... ahg ...vete Nagumo¡ marcharos...- dijo antes de que su cuerpo empezara a crecer y un montón de pelo blanco comenzara a salirle por todas. Su ropa se rompió y su mandíbula creció.**

**Nagumo y yo lo miramos sorprendidos y tal vez solo tal vez con miedo...**

**Todo volvió a estar en silencio , Suzuno ya no era una persona se había transformado en ! hombre lobo¡.**

**El lobo estaba a cuatro patas delante de nosotros realmente era un hombre lobo muy hermoso, tenia el pelaje totalmente blanco y sus ojos eran negros por completo aun que esos ojos me daban temor.**

**-s-suzuno ?-le pregunte haber si el chico aun seguía en sus 5 sentidos, mientras me acercaba poco a poco a el. **

**-de Suzuno nada... !corre¡- me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y empezaba a tirar de mi para que corriera . Suzuno gruño y empezó a perseguirnos**

**Corríamos muy rápido y podía sentir como suzuno nos seguía podía oler su aroma muy cerca de nosotros. Nagumo dejo de correr y como aun me tenia cogida de la mano me empujo hasta un árbol y nos escondimos detrás de el , quietos en silencio. Nagumo me tenia contra el árbol y el estaba apretujandose a mi, no se si es que se estaba aprovechando de la situación para estar cerca de mi o es que realmente me estaba protegiendo . Nagumo asomo un poco su cabeza y miro y miro hasta que me dijo..**

**-creo que se ya se fue...-dijo mientras giraba la cabeza de nuevo y nuestros rostros quedaban cerca muy cerca mas de lo que de verían estar- sabes rubita mirando tus ojos desde esta perspectiva se ven mucho mejor.- me dijo para luego irse hacercando mas y mas hasta casi rozarnos los labios, el había cerrado sus ojos y yo comenzaba a cerrar los míos esperando a que nuestros labios se unieras hasta que reaccione y le pegue una bofetada mientras le gritaba un '' idiota ''**

**-ah...joder...como te pones por un besito...- me dijo sobandose la cara – ademas a leguas se veia que estabas deseando que te besara -me dijo **

**-claro que no ¡- le dije bueno le grite y si estuviera viva seguro que se me abrían sonrojado las mejillas pero como los vampiros somos seres '' muertos '' pues nada ni corazón palpitante ni tacto cálido al contacto ni nada de eso.**

**-jejeje claro que si ...admite que te gusto¡-**

**-por supuesto que no me gustas ¡**

**-segura ? No te creo si estabas que te morias por besarme...anda admite que te gusto aunque sea un poquito?-**

**No le conteste...**

**-me preocupa sabes -**

**-te preocupa ? el que ?-**

**-pues el que suzuno sea tan rápido , si sigue así seguro que el día de las pruebas de velocidad sacara mas nota que yo- me dijo mientras se colocaba las manos por detrás del cuello.**

**-te preocupa el que corra mucho mas que tu ?¡ casi nos mata y tu te preocupas por que suzuno sacara mejor nota que tu ¡ yo es que alucino contigo.-**

**-je je... siempre ahí que recocer las buenas habilidades del enemigo-**

**-idiota...y oye por que se comporto asi ? Digo esta mañana parecio un chico muy agradable y ….-**

**- ese no era suzuno ..- me dijo muy serio **

**-que¡ como que no era..- **

**-si.. el suzuno que yo conozco es un chico frio y calculador... y amante del helado y las novelas goticas y que tiene una pagina web donde habla de jardinería -**

**Le mire con cara de '' pero que mierdas me estas diciendo''.**

**-y el suzuno de esta mañana era...nose como describírtelo...Suzuno es bueno es suzuno a su manera y el de esta mañana era como alegre y rara vez veo yo a suzuno alegre . Pero luego pensé que de tanto hablar de flores y comer helado de vainilla se había vuelto loco. a si que no preste mucha atención.**

**-entonces resumiendo... el Suzuno con el que hablé esta mañana no era el de verdad... y el que nos estaba persiguiendo es el de verdad? .- **

**-exacto rubita ¡- me dijo **

**-pero por que nos ataco si tu eres su amigo y ami ni siquiera me conoce?-**

**-creo que fue cosa de esa flecha que se le clavo en la pierna, creo que lo poseyó o algo asi-.**

**- por que lo dices?-**

**-por que cuando suzuno se convierte en lobo sus ojos siguen siendo azules y hoy cuando se transformo eran negros-**

**- bueno como se a ya es hora de que vol- no acabe mi frase por que suzuno apareció por detrás de unos árboles.**

**Ambos lo miramos sorprendido... suzuno nos gruño y se fue acercando poco a poco a nosotros yo me asuste y mucho... yo jamas se lo había dicho a nadie pero los hombres lobo macho me daban miedo.. los hombres lobo hembra no me dan tanto miedo a ella me las paso por la raja de la falda pero a los machos ni de coña¡.**

**Suzuno empezó a acercarse y yo me escondí detrás de nagumo el me miro y me dijo- que pasa te da miedo ?- en un tono de burla. Yo le mire y levemente asentí.**

**-tu tranquila , yo te protejo- me dijo mi '' héroe'' y aun que yo dudaba un poco de su valentía era lo único que tenia en esos momento. suzuno le miro y cogio impulso salto ,****nagumo también salto y ambos chocaron .**

**Yo miraba la escena sorprendida y no sabia que hacer. Suzuno empujó a Nagumo contra un árbol y se empezó a acercar ami yo tenia miedo, lo reconozco y no podía moverme de mi sitio. Suzuno cada vez estaba mas cerca y nagumo mi '' héroe '' volvió a echar se le encima , vi a nagumo agarrando a suzuno por la cola , el cual al sentir su cola prisionera gruño para luego mirar a nagumo y mandarle un tremendo zarpazo en todo el pecho.**

**Nagumo estaba en el sulo acausa del zarpado que suzuno le había propinado dijo- oye rubita deja de mirar y ayúdame que Suzuno tiene mucha fuerza-**

**yo no sabia la verdad en que podría ayudarle, **

**-y c-como t-te ayu-ayudo ?-**

**Nagumo estaba frente a frente de Suzuno...ambos se miraban.**

**-mira violeta se que tienes miedo todos tenemos miedo a algo, pero tienes que ayudarme- yo le miraba mientras el me hablaba , estaba sucio de rodar tanto por el suelo , tenia la camisa rota y manchada de sangre .**

**-ves la flecha que tiene en el pie,-me dijo yo mire hacia el pie de suzuno y vi la flecha- la ves ?-me dijo gritando desesperadamente **

**-si...- le dije **

**-pues quitasela -**

**-que¡ tu estas loco...-**

**-si un poco loco si, pero creo que si le quitas la flecha tal vez deje de intentar matarnooooss.- dijo mientras suzuno se le echaba en cima y intentaba devorar a nagumo que le sostenia la boca con las manos.**

**-ahora violeta quitase la ahora¡- me dijo , yo seguía sin moverme tenia miedo y mucho y no era capaz de moverme .**

**-violetaa ayudamee..-**

**Yo ya estaba dispuesta a ir , di un paso y pum¡ algo me había cogido del pie y no me dejaba caminar mire hacia mi pie y vi la rama de un árbol. Sin poder moverme la rama del árbol comenzó a elevarme hasta dejarme boca abajo, a una gran altura. No podía bajar de ahí y sino podía bajar no podía ayudar a nagumo. Y cuando ya pensaba que todo estaba perdido.**

**Apareció un chico que salto encima de Suzuno y le quito la flecha de la pierna , poco a poco suzuno fue recuperando su forma humana y también se fue quedando !desnudo¡**

**-¿ estas bien ? - le dijo el chico misterioso y salvador de mi '' héroe''.**

**-ehh asi...gracias gracias mil gracias...-le dijo nagumo mientras le tomaba las manos y le miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.**

**Al chico misterioso le resbalaron unas gotitas por la cabeza mientras le decía- no no si no es nada...-le decía intentado soltarse del agarre de Nagumo.**

**-uii como que no me has salvado la vida.. te lo agradezco mucho – le dijo esta vez abrazándole.**

**-que no ¡ tranquilo... si no fue nada.-**

**Pero que pesado podía llegar a ser nagumo... y pero que coño hace suzuno aun desnudo¡ menudo paquete tiene¡**

**-n-nagumo?-dijo el albino mientras se ponia de pie.**

**-suzunoo¡ - salio corriendo Nagumo hacia el y le abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar - joder tio que susto me he llevado cuando nos perseguías a violeta y ami y...un momento-dijo dejando de abrazarle y de llorar- donde esta la cobarde pero sexy rubita?.-luego le miro de arriba abajo y sonrió de medio lado – Jee ¡ estas desnudo Fuusuke.-**

**El se miro y se tapo con las manos sus vergüenzas ..aunque yo ya habia visto mas que suficiente , nagumo le paso su chaqueta del uniforme y este se la amarro hacia adelante como si fuera un delantal . El chico misterioso solo observaba la escena con una cara de '' y estos tios tan raros de que van?' ''.**

**-estoy aquí ¡ colgada boca abajo¡- le dije furiosa.**

**-ostras¡-**

**-por fin te acuerdas de mi and..-no pude terminar mi frase por que el maldito tulipán me interrumpio.**

**-que bragas mas sexys violeta¡- me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y con la baba fuera.**

**-me cago en todo¡- dije mientras trataba de colocarme bien la falda para que no se me viera nada, aun que fue en vano, maldita ley de la gravedad .**

**-jajaja que lindas de gatitos- me dijo suzuno riendose de mi aun que no se de que si el que iba desnudo era el.**

**-joder de que baje de aquí ,vais a saber lo que es bueno¡- **

**-tranqui rubita ya te bajo.-dijo con una voz ''tranquilizadora'' mi '' héroe ''para luego darse la vuelta y agacharse a cuchichear con suzuno.**

**-oye suzuno tu que siempre prestas atención en clase de biologia y eres un amante de las palantas como diablos la bajamos de ahi-**

**-pues la verdad.. es que bueno parecer ser un árbol de shiruki y bueno la única manera de bajarla seria cortando la rama pero tambien puede que sea un árbol de kejo y si es asi pues hay no se que hacer ese día me perdí esa clase recuerdas? Estaba enfemo-**

**-joer¡ y no hay otra forma ? por que yo no me he traído las tijeras de podar ni tampoco preste atención ese dia de lo que la vieja esa explico-**

**-pero tu alguna vez prestas atención.-**

**- si...¡ en mates sobre todo-**

**-ja , ja ( tono sarcástico ) muy gracioso nagumo pero esto es serio, si no conseguimos bajarla podría quedarse para toda la vida ahí colgada y no creo que le haga mucha gracia.-**

**-bueno y que hacemos ?-**

**yo la verdad me preguntaba de que tanto hablaban- emm oye nagumo no es que no me guste ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva pero... ¡ puedes bajarme de una maldita vez de aqui¡**

**-si- dijo levantado un poco la cabeza y mirandome - un momento- me dijo para volver a agachar la cabeza y seguir cuchicheando con suzuno y yo simplemente suspire.**

**El chico misterioso se acerco al árbol y lentamente empezó a acariciarle el tronco, y poco a poco sentí como la rama que me sujetaba del pie se iba aflojando hasta que plas¡ me soltó del todo la rama y me caí al suelo.**

**El lado bueno era que ya estaba en tierra de nuevo y lo malo era que me había metido el golpe del año..era para haberlo gravado y todo.**

**El chico se me acerco y me tendió la mano yo la acepte y me levante del suelo , le observe de arriba a bajo era de cabello morado en picos que le cubre parte de los ojos ….un corte muy chulo la verdad... ojos de color azul turquesa y de un bronceado claro , parece que es un demonio , uno muy amable la verdad en mis 150 años como vampiro jamas había conocido a un demonio amable. **

**-te hiciste daño?- me pregunto .**

**-yooo? que vaa ya estoy acostumbrada no te jode¡ claro que me hice daño...pero gracias si no hubiera sido por ti jamas habría bajado de ese dichoso árbol por que estos dos – dije señalando a suzuno y a naguno- no me hubieran bajado ni con magia .**

**-jee... por cierto me llamo Ikuto Fujisama- nos dijo a todos puesto que el tonto de nagumo y el semidesnudo de suzuno habian aparecido detras de mi.**

**-un gusto..y gracias por salvarme de suzuno-**

**-no hay de que...bueno tengo que irme...-**

**-por?- le dijo suzuno**

**-por que …. ejem bueno he quedado con alguien muy importante y ya llego tarde-**

**-con tu novia tal vez?- dijo nagumo poniendo cara de gato**

**-eso no es de tu incumbencia nagumo- le regañe- bueno adiii...donde se ah ido.?-**

**suzuno, nagumo y yo miramos por todos lados pero el chico ya se había ido.**

**-buuueno deveriamos volver no creen – dijo nagumo empezando a caminar **

**-si estoy cansadisimo ,me duele todo el cuerpo y este raspon del hombro escuece mucho- dijo suzuno siguiendo a nagumo.**

**Yo me había quedado un poco de piedra que por que ...pues sencillo nagumo había sido atacado por su amigo y tenia una tremenda herida en el pecho y se estaba llendo de lo mas tranquilo sin reocuparse de que podia coger la rabia o algo y suzuno tenia el brazo raspado , muchas magulladuras en el cuerpo y llevaba el culo al aire...si increíble por mucho que se hubiese tapado con la chaqueta sus partes solo tenia su '' pajarito '' tapado por que su culo lo llevaba al aire libre.**

**No le dije nada quería vengarme de el por haberse reido de mis braguitas de gatitos...y a mitad de camino se dio cuenta...**

**-ehh no teneis un poco de frio- dijo **

**-yo no y tu nagumo?- le dije a nagumo haciendole señas de que le mirara por detras , nagumo entendió y se fue a mirar las espaldas de suzuno.**

**-chicos que pasa? Tengo algo en la espalda?-pregunto suzuno preocupado**

**-puajajajajaja...nooo tranquii solo llevas el culo al aire... jajajajja- nagumo se echo a rodar por el suelo de la risa y yo me reía como nunca lo había echo , nagumo era muy gracioso y en el fondo incluso guapo.**

**Suzuno pareció no entender muy bien- a bueno solo es eso pensé que...que que¡ que tengo el culo al aire.?¡ - se puso las manos por detrás y efectivamente comprobó que lo que nagumo le acababa de decir era cierto.**

**-pero seras... no te burles nagumo¡- nagumo rodaba y rodaba por el suelo, la verdad para estar herido tenia muchas ganas de reir y de rodar por todo el sucio suelo . Tal vez no fuera el chico mas guapo del mundo mundial ni tampoco el mas lindo. Es el típico chico que ninguna madre desearia para su hija pero ami que , yo soy yo y el tonto , imbecil y estupido de nagumo me parecia un chico muy interesante.**

**-nagumo ¡ callate ''¡ no te rias de mii¡- le grito suzuno mas enfadado que nunca.**

**-jajajajaja es que no puedo... tu jjajja el gran suzuno jajaj el chico de jajaja hielo jajjajaa con el culo al aire jajaja como tarzan jajajajaja.-**

**-idiota te voy a matar¡-le dijo poniéndose colorado de la rabia que tenia y estaba apunto de tirarse le encima pero yo le puse una mano en el pecho y le dije aun riendo- jaja no vale la pena... anda toma- le pase la chaqueta de mi uniforme el la miro y se la amarro por la parte de atrás.**

**-venga jajjaja sigamos-dijo nagumo aun riendo, nagumo se rio durante todo el camino. Cuando llegamos vimos parte del instituto en llamas.. se estaba quemando, había alumnos fuera a la mayoría no les conocía pero pude distinguir entre la gente a Mei.**

**EN OTRO LUGAR FUERA DE LA ACADEMIA...**

**Un hombre de cabello largo hasta la espalda de color negro y ojos azules , de unos 50 años miraba a un joven de cabello verde.**

**-bien jovencito , como tu academia se resiste a obedecer y se niegan a rendirse por las buenas.-le dijo sonriendo- les aremos entender por las malas...y tu seras la palomita mensajera que les lleve este mensaje.**

**Midorikawa miraba con miedo a aquel hombre y el lugar n el que estaba. No lograba reconocer el sitio en el que estaba y menos a la persona que le hablaba y que lo había secuestrado ¿ que querran de mi ? Se preguntaba midorikawa una y otra vez.**

**-traed la cámara de lavado- dijo mientras se sentaba en una gran silla.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,**

**buuuuuuuuuuenooo y que les pareciiio ? ami la verdad me gusto...**

**bueno...**

**¿que creen que le aran al pobre de mido ? ( ni yo misma lose aun tengo una pequeña lucha en mi mente )**

**¿ mato a midorikawa ? ( es broma)**

**¿lo torturo? ( tambien es broma aun que si quieren...)**

**buueno grasias por leer y espero que lo sigan asiendo BYE¡ ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola ¡ bueno verán me he tardado en actualizar por que no he tenido muchas ideas y además comencé un nuevo fic ( aun que eso ya lo sabrán ) y tuve algunos problemas .**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO 7 : ¡¿ QUE ESTA PASANDO ?! ¿ ES HORA DE HUIR ?**

- Traed la cámara de lavado - dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en una gran silla.

-¿cámara de lavado ?, ¿ que me van a hacer ? ¿ me van a lavar la ropa?-

El hombre sonrió malvadamente- ya lo veras pequeño -

-nooooooooooo, no quiero que me laven ya me bañe esta mañana y la ropa esta limpia...noooo-

EN EL INSTITUTO...

-¿ que paso aquí ?- pregunto nagumo dejando de reír .

-joder han quemado parte del instituto...-

-esperadme aquí-dije mientas iba en dirección de Mei .

-¿ que ha pasado Mei?-

-ha sido suzuno,-

-¿que ?-

-si, se volvió loco y ataco el recinto y no solo eso , ¡SECUESTRO A MIDORIKAWA!-me dijo mei

-¿l-lo secuestro?-

-si, hubieras visto la cara de mido, seguro que le torturan o peor aún le matan - me dijo tirándose de los pelos.

-emm... ¿ segura que fue suzuno?-

-siiii,-

-valla...-

- ¿ y tu donde estabas, es tu primer dia y ya te fugaste ? que mal eh...-

-n-no ... emm ahora vengo - me fui otra vez en dirección a suzuno y nagumo iba a contarles lo de midorikawa pero entonces un alumno grito - ¡ es suzuno , cójanlo !- muchos iban a por suzuno pero la directora apareció

-¡parad!-dijo colocándose enfrente de suzuno...

Después de que el pequeño incidente pasara, la directora nos indico que fuéramos a su despacho, nos pregunto lo que había pasado se lo contamos y ella nos mando a nuestro cuarto dijo que allí estaríamos bien , que descansáramos y un montón de tonterías...

Me encontraba en mi cuarto con el pijama puesto mientras me peinaba el cabello , mi super mega compi de cuarto también tenia el pijama muy chulo la verdad y escuchaba la música a todo volumen ...

Estabamos de los mas tranquilas hasta que llego Sora corriendo a toda prisa , con la respiración agitada y el pelo atado en una coleta y con un pijama de ¿gatos?...

-¡chicas! , ¡el secuestrado a vuelto!...-yo la mire con los ojos como platos mientras hanaco se quito los cascos.

-¿que has dicho ?-le pregunto con poco animo

-que mido-kun ha vuelto...-dijo sora

-como-hablo una cuarta voz a las espaldas de sora, ella se giro y dejo ver a una chica un poco alta, delgada y con buen cuerpo, su cabello de color blanco, liso y largo hasta la cintura, tiene 3 mechones sueltos mas cortos que el resto de su cabello, dos en los lados de las orejas y uno mas corto en medio de su rostro.

-¡Madeleine!- grito sora.

-¿que?- le dijo-

-¿como que , que ?-

-¿que de que?-

-no se de que , que estas hablando del primer que o el segundo que-

-¿que , que ?-le pregunto confundida ya Madeleine.

-que digo que que querias cuando dijiste como que que y no se de que hablo- dijo sora .

-que lio el que habéis montado con el que- les dijo hanaco haciendo mala cara

-¿que es lo que pasa con midorikawa sora?- le dije, no es justo que venga y me emocione y luego no cuente nada.

-¡a si!, que mido-kun volvió,... y yo que pensé que el bandido de suzuno jamás le dejaría volver-

-¡¿en serio ?!-preguntamos las tres..

-sii, ahora mismo esta afuera .- dijo sora

-¡pues vamos a verle!, seguro que nos cuenta que fue lo que paso, y a si la gente dejara de llamar bandido al pobre de suzuno-

Todas me miraron con una ceja alzada y con cara de '' en serio ''.

-¿que?, es que no creéis en su inocencia-Madeleine ya se había ido y sora empezó a marcharse también.

-pero mira que eres ingenua, anda tira ...- me dijo Hanaco mientras me empujaba levemente.

-no soy ingenua-

-noooo que vaaaa, eres como caperucita roja sabes. inocente e ingenua-

-jum- infle mis mofletes mientras me cruzaba de brazos-

-ves... hasta infantil eres. Solo te falta la caperuza roja y la cesta con comida y ya serias igualita-

-calla- llegamos a la puerta y estaban paradas muchas de las chicas de la residencia mirando hacia afuera, pasamos como pudimos y vimos a Midorikawa con la cabeza baja y diciendo un montón de cosas.

-Midorikawa...-susurro Madeleine que estaba justo a mi lado.

-¡ Midorikawa!- salió corriendo en su dirección , cuando llego le abrazo.

-me tenias preocupada, a pesar de la estupidez de los duendes y lo de esta mañana...- el no la miraba seguía con la cabeza gacha

-mido... si estas cabreado por la cachetada ... perdóname...- le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo , muchas chicas dijeron '' ohh'' como si esa chica estuviera cometiendo un crimen.

-¿mido?-

-...-

_* **Midorikawa Ryuuji cumple con el encargo...*-**_le dijo una voz en la mente a midorikawa

-Madeleine...hueles bien- dijo correspondiendo su abrazo.

Todas miraban la escena escandalizadas , no se por que pero todas tenían una '' porker - face'' era flipante ver esas caras.

-Midorikawa- hablo una voz femenina, todas miramos y vimos a la directora que no se como se había enterado - acompáñame- dijo , el se separo de Madeleine y se fue con la directora.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

la directora nos reunió a todos los alumnos en el salón de teatro.

-alumnos he de avisaros que la academia ya no es lo que era , no es segura, regresareis a vuestras casas y el instituto cerrara-

-pero no puede hacer eso- hablo hiroto levantándose de su sitio

-es verdad, muchos no tenemos hogar- dijo nagumo, que por raro que parezca no tenia ese extraño tulipán en su cabeza .

-lo siento chicos , ya esta decidido haced vuestras maletas y...-

No termino la frase ya que el techo se rompió y entraron cuatro hombres vestidos de negro, en la cara no se veía ni una emoción toooodos serios .

-directora Rouge tiempo sin verla... sabe aunque envié a estos chicos a sus casas ya no están seguros y sabe por que ... por su estupidez. Si se hubiera rendido cuando se lo pedimos tal vez no tendríamos que hacer esto-Dijo haciendo una seña a los que le acompañaban para que lanzaran un conjuro para atarnos a las sillas...

-noooo- grito la directora-parad , no les hagas daño-

-yo no me preocuparía por ellos ...-dijo mirándola fijamente, en un movimiento rápido lanzo a la directora contra una pared , movió sus manos y hizo aparecer un portal.

-escuchadme muy bien mocosos por que no lo pienso repetir-dijo- mi nombre es Kentucky , y vengo a avisaros que todo aquel que sea listo y se entregue a nosotros por su propia voluntad tendrá privilegios y -

-ostias te llamas igual que el pollo - le dijo nagumo con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara , al parecer este chico era mas tonto de lo que yo pensaba

-insolente ya pagaras...como decía seréis tratados con '' amabilidad '' , podréis ver a vuestros padres siempre que queráis y nunca os faltara protección, eso si prometiéndonos sernos fieles . Mientras los que se nieguen a venir por las buenas, vendrán por las malas y ya no tendrán los mismo privilegios. Será tratados como animales y trabajar día y noche sin descanso. Esto de aquí es un portal que os llevara a vuestro nuevo hogar- dijo señalando el agujero- si lo cruzáis tendréis un buen futuro asegurado , pero el que se niegue ...- sonrió- bueno ya sabéis lo que les pasara, soltadlos.

Los hombres hicieron lo que les ordenaron y nos soltaron , hubo mucho silencio ninguno se atrevía a hacer o decir algo hasta que un chico con gafas y cabello castaño se levanto.

-y-yo q-quiero i-ir con u-ustedes- dijo nerviosamente mientras caminaba hacia el portal .

-¡Megane que estas haciendo!- le grito otro chico castaño con una banda naranja en la frente

-¡salvarme! o no ves Endou- dijo subiendo los escalones que conducían a el escenario.

-savia elección muchacho... ¿ cual es tu nombre?- le dijo Kentucky.

-m-megane k-kakero- le dijo temblando...

-veis , megane a optado por una decisión savia que le permitirá la liberad..-le dijo tocándole el hombro- anda megane pasa y ve hacia tu futuro.- le dio un pequeño empujon

-s-si s-señor...-

-anteojos no- le grito una chica de gafas rojas y cabello azul, pero tarde el chico atravesó el portal . Todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar y después de un rato la gente comenzó a levantarse y a caminar hacia el portal.

-que están haciendo , son idiotas o que- le dije a Mei que estaba a mi lado , ella se levanto y me miro con los ojos llorosos.

-¿que te pasa? no pensaras...-

-si.. no quiero dejar de ver a mis padres, ni tampoco quiero trabajar como si fuera un animal , asique me voy a entregar-

-¡pero tu estas loca!, como se te ocurre decir eso, Mei si es un broma te advierto que mi sentido del humor no esta hoy muy activo-

-es enserio, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.-me dijo para empezar a caminar, no iba a permitir que hiciera una tontería como esa asique la cogí de la mano y empecé a tirar d ella

-para violeta no quiero, déjame-

-¡que! no , no vamos tenemos que..-

-¡no ! tenemos que entregarnos, es lo mejor... - ¡zas! le pegue una bofetada ella me miro y se llevo una mano a su mejilla.

-que haces salvaje - me dijo enfadada.

-como que que hago, pues pegarte, eso hace mi madre cuando no le hago caso.-

-pero tu eres tonta-

-no, solo quiero evitar que cometas una tontería y...-

-Mei..- la llamo su novio.

-hiroto- salio corriendo hacia el y le abrazo.

-¿estas bien ? no pensarías irte a ese portal ¿verdad?-

-no... bueno ... si - le dijo sonriendo .

-Mei no, no lo hagas , ven aquí -la abrazo

-hiroto tu no vas a ir - le dijo

-¡por supuesto que no ! voy a quedarme y a luchar , no pienso permitir que me roben el privilegio de ser libre-

-hiroto...- susurro , el la miro y le sonrio mientras yo miraba con cara de wtf¡

-genial te lo pido yo casi de rodillas y tu ni caso llega el guaperas este te sonríe y tu le haces caso... joo ¡ que mala eres-Le dije haciendo un puchero a lo que ellos rieron.

-bueno dejémonos de risa y pensemos en como escapar de aquí- nos dijo el novio de Mei.

-si, que os parece si ...- estaba a punto de contarles mi maravillosa idea cuando alguien llamo nuestra atención, miramos y vimos a suzuno,a nagumo y a Haruki en una esquina de la sala

-¿que ocurre nagumo ?- le pregunto hiroto.

- como que que ocurre, pues ocurre que estamos esperando a que cojas a tu novia y a mi amor para marcharnos...-

- ¿ a tu amor?- le dijo suzuno con una sonrisa , nagumo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho puso una cara de nervios .

-ejem quise decir a mi dolor, -

-a ti en que se te parece la palabra amor a dolor-le dijo Mei sonriendo

-emm en que ambas acaban en R...-

-tonto...- le dijo hiroto.- bueno nos fugamos o nos quedamos de charla y a esperar a que nos pi...llen, mierda corred- dijo hiroto mientras cogía a Mei de la mano y comenzaba a correr hacia la puerta. Suzuno cogio haruki y les siguieron, nagumo y yo nos miramos y el me hizo una seña para que le cogiera la mano.

-¿tu eres tonto?- le dije con una ceja alzada

-no, es que como se cogen de la mano y salen corriendo pensé que...-

-jefe se escapan los rebeldes- dijo señalando hacia la puerta por donde algunos chicos salían silenciosa mente y que al verse descubiertos corrieron.

-joder -me tiro de la mano, con muy poca delicadeza, y salimos fuera hacia el pasillo.

-¡atrapadles!-oí que grito el Kentucky ese ...

Vimos como muchos chicos que conocíamos como midorikawa , sora , hanaco y otros muchos comenzaron a salir hasta que la de la puerta ya no salio nadie mas y solo se oían golpes y gritos y de un momento a otro todo se quedo en silencio

-mejor nos vamos chicos...-miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie ni a suzuno ni a hiroto, la verdad a la hora de escabullirse eran muy rápidos o tal vez nosotros habíamos sido los lentos , miramos a todos lados de nuevo y solo vimos a Michiru que estaba sentada en la escalera como en shock

-eh michiru que te pasa- le dijo nagumo.

-es que... perdí a terumi entre la gente que salía-

-y por eso estas a si... seguro a ido a la residencia a esconderse o a escaparse o- mire a nagumo mal y le dije por lo bajo idiota- o a lo mejor esta esperándote en la resi femenina.. ¿ no crees?-le dijo .

-si- se levanto y se dispuso a caminar - ¿venís?- nagumo y yo intercambiamos miradas y después le dijimos que si.

Salimos del recinto , y discretamente como si fuéramos ninjas nos dirigimos en el mas absoluto silencio ocultándonos en cada árbol que veíamos , tardamos un poco en llegar a la residencia y cuando llegamos vimos la puerta abierta . miramos y pensamos en que tal vez abrían entrado los malvados a ahí , seguíamos en silencio hasta que...

-¿ sois pareja?- nos dijo Michiru mirándonos las manos , yo baje la mirada y vi que nagumo aun me tenia cogida de la mano, le mire y el me sonreía la solté y le dije - no, no, no , no somos ni amigos.-le dije agitando mucho las manos.

-bueno es que como estabais cogidos de la mano pensé que...-

-pues pensaste mal Michiru como ya te dijo esta ... no somos ni amigos- dijo nagumo mirando a otro lado y me dio la impresión de que se había enfadado con migo.- bueno entramos - dijo

-si...-

Entramos y no vimos a nadie todo estaba en silencio.

-chicos voy a subir a cambiarme de ropa , ¿vale? cuando acabe os espero aquí ,-dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-pero michiru...-le dije

-que chica...- dijo nagumo mirando por donde se había ido, luego me miro y me frunció el ceño, eso me dio a entender de que si se había enfadado por lo que dije.

-ven...- le cogí la mano y empecé a tirar de el

-¿ a donde?- me dijo de mala gana.

-pues a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa- le dije muy sonriente.

-pues ve tu solita o no eres ya mayorcita-

- es que me da un poco de miedito-

-tsk anda tira- me dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Llegamos y abrí mi armario y me puse a buscar que ponerme , Nagumo se sentó en mi cama y sentía como me miraba ,

-oye princesa que vamos de fuga no a un concurso de belleza - me dijo apurándome

-si, si- cogí unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de tirantes rojos que me dejaba el ombligo al descubierto.

-date la vuelta-

-¿como?-

-que te des la vuela , no pienso desnudarme contigo ahí mirándome-

-ja¡... mujeres siempre con la tontería de que los hombre no las veamos- dijo girándose - y no se para que , si total a la hora de echar un polvo se desnudan y no tienen ningún pudor en que las veamos a si-

-por que eso es diferente- le dije quitándome la camisa blanca que ya no era tan blanca.

-¿ a no? y por que es diferente-

-pues por que cuando echas un polvo lo haces con alguien que te gusta-dije mientras me ponía la camisa

-oye que e dicho un polvo no hacer el amor-

-¿ y no es lo mismo?-

-no-

-¿ y cual es la diferencia?- me quite la falda y me comencé a poner los vaqueros.

-pues que cuando echas un polvo lo haces por placer y con alguien que seguramente no volveras a ver, mientras que cuando haces el amor lo haces con la persona a la que amas y con la que deseas tener todo un mundo y hacerla feliz siempre.-se giro y me miro, se acerco a mi y me cogió de la cintura.

Estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho no pensé que dentro de ese coco tan hueco que tenia como cabeza pudiera pensar algo tan romántico. Se acerco a mi y me beso iba a protestar pero me gusto tanto y me sentí tan feliz con el beso que me deje llevar . Me recostó en la cama y empezó a meter las manos por debajo de mi camiseta mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo, dejo de besarme me miro y me dijo- que ¿ echamos un polvo rapidito?-

-capullo..-le empuje y me levante de la cama .

-por..-

-idiota- le dije mientras buscaba unos botines negros de tacón en mi armario.

-¿por que ?-

-por que lo eres, - le dije mientras me ponía los botines y me para frente a un espejo para cepillarme un poco el pelo.

-pero que he echo, solo te he dicho que si querías echar un polvo rápido- me miro y luego sonrio- ¿ no serás virgen?-

-subnormal-le dije mientras sacaba una chaqueta negra de cuero y me la colocaba.

-si es por eso no te preocupes , no es que yo sea un experto pero hombre se hacer pasar un buen rato a una chica-me dijo seductoramente y me abrazo .

-...-

-en serio , no pasa nada por que seas aun vir...-¡zas! le pegue una bofetada y me separe.

-cállate no soy virgen -

-entonces por que te enfadas...-

-por que... agg déjame- le dije mientras me delineaba un poco los ojos de color negro y luego me colocaba unos pendientes de aro.

-anda dime, no me reiré-

-que me olvides, por cierto ¿ y tu tulipán ?-le dije colocándome un collar con el símbolo del yin y el yang que me había regalado mi madre por mi 120 cumpleaños.

-ahh es que me levante tarde y no me dio tiempo a peinarme mi tuli... es una llama no un tulipán-me dijo

-pues me gustas mas con el tulipán , te da un toque único...anda vamos...-

-¿te gusto?... genial -me dijo sonriendo

-si... que se le va a hacer siempre me han gustado los idiotas como tu.-le dije tocando el pomo de la puerta

- tu también me gustas es mas te quiero... entonces... ejem te gustaría ser mi..-

-oh me he olvidado el móvil , espérame fuera-

Me devolví y solo por vanidad me eche colonia y me guarde en el bolsillo un espray de pimienta que tenia en mi mesita de noche, no es que pensase que nagumo me fuera a violar pero hombre quien sabe a lo mejor se le cruzaban los cables y intentaba pasarse de la raya. Mientras hacia eso escuche un ¡clock ! como si alguien golpease algo hueco , salí y me encontré con nagumo en el suelo , a Hanaco con un bate de beisbol y cara de '' le mate '' , y a Sora y a Shizuka con una cara de horror. todas llevaban otra ropa que no era el uniforme Hanaco tenia puesto unos bototos negros con líneas rojas hasta la rodilla con correas negras en los muslos, un short negro muy corto y apretado, una polera negra que le deja ver el ombligo y en la parte del cuello hasta el comienzo del pecho en la parte de adelante es de malla transparente negra y en la parte de atrás es hasta media espalda, tiene correas negras en los brazos, tiene un collar con un rubí y tiene un pinche de calavera un look muy chulo.

Sora llevaba puesto una playera de cuello en V blanca con las orillas negras, un short de mesclilla negro y tenis blancos. un estilo muy fresco y divertido la verdad . Y shizuka llevaba una Blusa sin mangas color blanco, encima un chaleco color azul cielo de manga corta, una falda de dos boleros que le llega a mitad de muslo blanca, una medias de maya negras, con unos botines blancos, una diadema blanca en su cabello.

-¿que paso ? ¿ que le hicieron a nagumo?-dije agachándome y colocando su cabeza en mis piernas

-pues que esta bestia llamada Hanaco le pego a nagumo con el bate de beisbol-dijo Sora mirando mal a Hanaco.

-¿que? yo pensé que era uno de esos tíos raros -dijo dejando el bate en el suelo.

-pero mira que puedes llegar a ser bestia- le dije mirándola mal mientras Shizuka movia la cabeza y ponía los ojos en blanco- si es que de verdad Hanaco -

-vale , vale todas contra mi , pero hace unos minutos no me decíais '' Hanaco atízale '', '' Hanaco mátalo ''- dijo imitando sus voces.

-yo no hablo a si - le grito Sora.

-'' yo no hablo a si ''- la imito Hanaco.

-serás bruja...-

-'' serás bruja''-

Mientras ellas discutían nagumo empezó a abrir los ojos levente.

-¿violeta que paso?, me duele la cabeza- Cuando oyeron su voz ambas pararon de pelear y miraron a nagumo y sonrieron.

-joder tio pensé que te había matado-le dijo Hanaco

-¿estas bien nagumo ?- le dije

-eh , si, si, anda ayúdame a levantarme-

-si...- le ayude y se puso de pie como pudo.

-buff que mareo -

-lo siento nagumo- le dijo Shuizuka con la cabeza gacha.

-si , perdón pensamos que eras de los malos- le dijo Sora imitando el gesto de Shizuka.

-chicas , chicas no importa - dijo lléndo hacia ellas y las abrazaba , aun que en realidad lo que quería era tocarles el culo

-¡nagumo!- alzaron sus manos y le pegaron una bofetada cada una .

-eres un tonto.-

-idiota-

Cuando vi lo que había echo me sentí... celosa lo admito no hacia ni diez minutos que me había dicho que me quería y ya estaba coqueteando con otras, eso me puso de mal humor y me fui de ahí.

-violeta ¿ a donde vas?- me llamo nagumo pero yo ni caso.

-mmm sabes cabeza de tulipán creo que se molesto por lo que hiciste- le dijo Hanaco.

-por lo que... mierda- se acordó de lo que hizo y se fue detrás de ella.

-violeta espera,-

-déjame-

-anda para un momento.-

-no-

-oye que... ahí...- vi que nagumo se recostaba en la pared mientras hacia una mueca de dolor mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, me devolví rápidamente.

-¿que te pasa? ¿ te mareaste?- le dije preocupada.

-je...- me sonrió - estoy bien- y entonces comprendí no le pasaba nada solo quería que volviera a su lado .

-idiota- me iba a ir pero me cogió de la mano.

-no te enfades...-me dijo abrazándome mientras yo inútilmente intentaba soltarme- lo siento...-

-déjame- dije dejándome de resistir

-no hasta que me perdones, se que soy un idiota y un estúpido pero de verdad que te quiero-

-claro, como no - le dije cruzándome de brazos

-si, ya se que no debí tocarles el culo pero es que es como un espasmo que me da cada vez que veo a tias buenas-

-...-se me encharcaron los ojos y iba a llorar , esa frase no arreglaba para nada las cosas solo las empeoraba.

-no , no llores por favor, lo siento-

-...- empecé a sollozar y ni siquiera sabia por que lloraba si realmente el y yo no éramos novios ni nada.

-lo siento , perdóname te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer , pero no llores ni te enfades con migo-

-no mientas-

-no miento de verdad no te enfades.-

-no te creo-

-anda no seas a si... que te quiero.-me dijo sonriendo

-mentira-

- que si... te lo juro , no seas a si...dame un besito y dime que me perdonas- me dijo poniendo morritos y carita de perrito abandonado.

-¿ me lo prometes?- le dije rodeando su cuello y haciendo un pucherito.

-si... dame un besito-

-no, no-

-anda no seas mala , uno chiquitito - me dijo acercándose, nos dimos un beso corto y luego recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y el me abrazo. Estuvimos a si un rato en silencio solo el y yo , dejando atrás todo lo que estaba pasando, y pensar que hasta hace unos días le detestaba y ahora se podría decir que le quiero...

Desde otra esquina miraban la escena tres chicas...

-¡que romántico !- dijo Shizuka.

- si.. quien iba a decir que nagumo fuera tan... amoroso.-dijo Sora

-que romántico ni que amoroso a lo que acabo de hacer se le llama ser un arrastrado y un mentiroso -dijo hanaco.

-haii no creo , se veía muy desesperado - hablo michiru que apareció a la espalda de las demás chicas haciendo que se sobresaltasen

-de donde coño sales tu - le dijo hanaco-¿ y esa ropa?- le dijo mirando lo que llevaba que era unas botas cortas de color marrón, medias hasta medio muslo de color negro, shorts de mezclilla, polera manga larga que deja al descubierto sus hombros de color crema, y una chaqueta de tiras de color negro.

-es mi ropa de salir... ¿ algún problema?-

-no, es que nunca te había visto ese vestuario - le dijo hanaco

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ESCUELA...

-señor Kentucky ya he echo la lista de los que faltan- le dijo Midorikawa.

-perfecto , dámela .-

-si señor- le paso la lista y el la miro.

-Matthew Jones .

-Shizuka Amamiya .

-Sora Nagano.

-Nagumo Haruya.

-Michiru Toyotomi .

-Suzuno Fuusuke.

-Yuuto Kidou.

-Afuro Terumi .

-Kazemaru Ichirouta .

-Violeta Montenegro.

-Madeleine Rumenwolf.

-Mei Arashi .

-Hiroto Kiyama .

-Hanaco Mishima .

-Fudou Akio .

-Ikuto Fujisama.

-Haruna Otonashi.

-Aki Kino.

-Endou Mamoru.

-Haruki Kazami.

-Umiko Kakashi.

-Shirou Fubuki.

-Shuuya Goenji.

-Loreley Hikoji.

Termino de leer la lista y sonrió- a si que estos son los rebeldes que se niegan a obedecer, son mas de los que esperaba - dijo y miro a midorikawa.

-Midorikawa...-le llamo

-si señor-

-estos chicos trataran de salir de la academia y lo mas seguro es que lo hagan de noche, vete con uno de ellos y averigua lo que piensan hacer. Mantenme informado. - le ordeno

-si señor, - dijo

-bien , vete-

-si- hizo una reverencia y se fue .

Salió del recinto y se fue directo a la residencia masculina, estaba seguro de que allí encontraría a alguien.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

bueno bueno después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar el fic aquí estoy de nuevo , bueno espero que los lectores que leían mi historia no se hayan aburrido de esperar..

espero que les haya gustado, y aun que no lo crean ya tengo pensado el próximo capitulo y juro que será muy muy impresionante... o eso espero...

gracias por comentar y por leer nos vemos¡ que me voy a hacer la conti de mi otro fic...

BYE¡^^

ya lo arregle¡ perdón mil perdones Haruhi-nya , de veras lo siento me olvide por completo soy una despistada, en compensación mañana un capi especial para ti...

por cierto si me olvide de algún otro oc que espero que no , que me lo haga saber para que lo pueda arregla...

PERDON¡


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA GENTE ¡ QUE OS CONTAIS?... BUENO LO PRIMERO GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, **

**SEGUNDO VOY A ESTAR SIN ACTUALIZAR 5 DIAS YA QUE ME VOY A LA PLAYA CON MI TIA ANTES DE QUE SE ME ACABEN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO Y TENGA QUE VOLVER AL INSTITUTO ( ) Y BUENO ALLI EN LA CASA DE MI TIA NO HAY WIFI ,PERO PROMETO LLEVARME EL PORTATIL Y IR ESCRIBIENDO LOS CAPIS PARA CUANDO REGRESE SUBIRLOS .**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A Haruhi-nya .**

**EL FRAGMENTO DE LA CANCION QUE APARECE NO ME PERTENECE , ES PROPIEDAD DE LFMAO.**

**pensamientos entre ****

**BUENO SIN MAS AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTI , ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE...**

**CAPITULO 8 : UN PLAN PERFECTO PARA LA HUIDA PERFECTA 1º PARTE.**

Midorikawa había mirado por todas las habitaciones de la residencia masculina y ahora estaba en la cocina esperando encontrarse a algún glotón , pero no encontró a nada . Ya se iba cuando uno de los black darkness apareció.

-Midorikawa ¿ se puede saber que haces? ¿ por que no estas buscando a los rebeldes?- le dijo

-estoy en ello, parece que se escondieron muy bien - le dijo midorikawa cogiendo una manzana de una gran cesta que había .

-lo se, vine a avisarte que vieron a un grupito pequeño en la residencia femenina , tal vez deberías haber empezado por allí-

-lo habría echo si alguien me hubiera dicho-

-je...bueno date prisa no sea que se escapen esos malditos-

-si-

-bien adiós -dijo el hombre para luego desaparecer , Midorikawa le dio un mordisco a la manzana y se encamino hacia la puerta cuando...

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

I'm sexy and I know it

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Sonó un móvil y midorikawa se percato de que no estaba solo en la cocina , se dirigió al lugar de donde venia la canción y encontró a dos jóvenes. A Matthew Jones golpeando en la cabeza a Endo que intentaba apagar su móvil...

-¿ Matthew ? ¿ Endo ?-sonrió de medio lado-¿ que hacéis aquí?-

-N-nada m-midorikawa- le dijo endo levantándose del suelo y escondiéndose tras Matthew .

-¿nada?, yo creo que si hacían algo-

-s-si , estábamos buscando mi b-balón ¿cierto Matthew ?-dijo endo

-¿tu balón ? ¿ y que haría tu balón en la cocina ?-

-p-pues por que s-se lo deje a Kabeyama esta mañana y y-ya no me lo devolvió y pensé que ...-

- me escucharon ¿cierto?-les dijo midorikawa

-traidor- le grito la chica mientras endo salió corriendo y gritando un '' yo no diré nada''.

-no soy ningún traidor , solo estoy del lado que es correcto-

-el lado correcto es estar con los malos, das vergüenza-

-Matthew , Matthew , Matthew - le agito un dedo de un lado a otro- nosotros no somos los malos-

-¿ por que lo haces? ¿ tu no eres asi?-

- sabes siempre me caíste muy bien... lastima que no podamos seguir charlando- le dijo midorikawa ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

-¿como?- fue lo ultimo que la chica dijo antes de ser atrapada por una sombra que la arrastro hasta el congelador y la encerró allí.

-bueno Matthew , fue un placer hablar contigo pero tengo un asuntillo que resolver- dijo mientras bajaba la temperatura al máximo- espero que no te de frio , adiós Matthew -dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la cocina.

Por los pasillos de la residencia masculina corría Endo mientras gritaba ...

-ayuuuudaaa, mido se volvió loco-gritaba-ayuuudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-corrió hasta llegar a la puerta donde se encontró con kazemaru , Fubuki y Goenji

-ayuuu ¡kazemaru!,¡fubuki!¡Goenji! menos mas que los veo , midorikawa se volvió loco y es de los malo y me pillo cuando le espiaba con Matthew por que mi móvil sonó y miren se me callo mi colgantito de futbol y yo me escape y ...

-mas despacio Endo- le dijo Goenji cogiéndole de los hombros.

-si , que no te hemos entendido nada- le dijo Fubuki

-haber digo que Midorikawa es de los malos y nos pillo a Matthew y a mi cuando le espiábamos cuando el hablaba con uno de los malos y entonces yo salí corriendo y el atrapo a Matthew y miren- señalo su móvil- se me callo mi colgantito de futbol-

-¡como que atrapo a Matthew!- grito kazemaru

-sii...y se me callo mi colgantito de futbol -

-¡y tu dejaste que atrapara a Matthew!-le dijo fubuki.

-si , es que el es muy fuerte y da miedo y ... se me perdió mi colgantito-

-¡ya deja tu colgantito y dinos donde dejaste a Matthew!- le grito Goenji

-en la cocina...- dijo y los tres se pusieron en camino a la cocina-pero no vallan, mido los va a matar- dijo cogiendo a fubuki de la pierna.

-no podemos dejar a Matthew ahi sola-le dijo kazemaru

-sii pero seguro ya la mato-le dijo aun enganchado al pie de fubuki

-¡no digas eso Endo!- le gritaron los tres

-y suelta mi pierna por favor-

-bueno , bueno pero enserio no vallan...-dijo soltándose de la pierna

-Endo si tienes miedo puedes irte a otro lugar pero si quieres comportarte como un hombre de verdad ven con nosotros - le dijo goenji mientras se marchaba de nuevo con kazemaru y fubuki, endo se lo pensó un momento ..

-¡quiero ser un hombre ! ¡quiero ser un hombre!- dijo corriendo para alcanzarlos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina...

-¡Matthew!- grito kazemaru al entrar en la cocina, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Endo estas seguro de que aquí dejaste a Matthew?- le pregunto fubuki.

-sii, miren mido estaba aquí y Matthew y yo allí y ...-

-¡Matthew! , ¿Dónde estas?- grito goenji.

-Matthew-la llamo fubuki

-vieron , yo les dije que a lo mejor Midorikawa ya la cogio y se la entrego a el señor Kentucky o peor aun ¡ la mato y se la comio!- dijo endo

-no seas tonto endo seguro esta...-

-¿goenji?-dijo Loreley apareciendo por la puerta.

-¡Loreley! , ¿Qué haces aquí? te dije que me esperaras en tu cuarto-le dijo goenji .

-lo se , pero ...-

-¿pero que?-

-es que vine a avisaros que dentro de 30 minutos habrá reunión en los vestuarios masculinos , allí decidiremos como y a que hora nos escaparemos de la academia-dijo Loreley.

-vale allí estaremos-

-¿oye lore no has visto a Matthew?-le dijo fubuki

-no , bueno me voy tengo que buscar a los demás y decírselo-dijo loreley

-lore , si ves a midorikawa no le digas nada de la reunión - le dijo kazemaru.

-emmm vale, adiós -dijo y salio por la puerta

-¿donde estará?- dijo kazemaru.

-a lo mejor logro escapar de midorikawa y se escondió-dijo endo

-si...separémonos- dijo fubuki

-si, yo iré a las habitaciones del 3 piso , fubuki ve a las del segundo piso, endo tu ve al desván y tu kazemaru ve a...-

-yo voy a quedarme aquí a mirar un poco mas y ya después iré a mirar en... otro sitio- dijo kazemaru

-bien , bueno si la encontráis avisar al móvil - dijo goenji mientras salía de la cocina junto con fubuki y endo

*donde estas Matthew * pensó kazemaru mientras pasaba frente al congelador * necesito encontrarte, ¿Dónde estas? * dijo mirando dentro de un armario , sintió frio y pensó que tal vez se hubiera escondido en el congelador aun que quien en su sano juicio se metería ahí .

Se asomo por la pequeña ventana redonda que había pero no vio nada , abrió la puerta y se encontró a la chica desmayada en el suelo.

-¡Matthew!-corrió hacia ella-oh Matthew que te a pasado- la chica no respondía , le tomo el pulso y noto que lo tenia muy bajo. La saco del congelador y la tumbo en el suelo, se quito la chaqueta y que llevaba y se la puso a Matthew.

-Matthew dime algo-dijo abrazándola-Matthew...-pero la chica no daba señales de vida , cogió su móvil y llamo a goenji.

-goenji , ya encontré a Matthew-dijo kazemaru

-¡_¿en serio?! ¿ donde estas ?-_

_-_en la cocina , ven rápido y trae mantas o algo para calentar a Matthew-

-_¿mantas?-_

_-_si o lo quesea , pero trae algo para calentar a Matthew , esta muy fría-

-_vale , enseguida voy , no te muevas-_

_-_ gracias , no tardes-dijo y le colgo

-vamos Matthew , dime algo-dijo abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho -Matthew ...-dijo mientras derramaba una lagrima .

-¿k-kazemaru?-dijo la chica abriendo sus ojos poco a poco.

-*snif* ¿Matthew?-

-¿ p-por q-que llo-lloras?-

-por nada- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-¿estas bien?-

-s-si, s-solo tengo f-frio-

-tranquila ya llame a goenji y nos va a traer mantas para calentarte.-

-g-garcias-

-no hay de que, por un momento pensé que te habías muerto, casi me da un infarto cunado te vi ahí tirada en el suelo, yo...yo no se que haría sin ti-

-kazemaru...-

-te quiero Matthew-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica y juntaban sus labios .

**EN OTRO LUGAR DEL INSTITUTO...**

Caminaban seis jóvenes en silencio escondidos tras unos árboles mientras trataban de llegar al gimnasio .

-vamos por aquí ya casi llegamos - dijo nagumo y las cinco chicas que le seguían asintieron.

-¿estas seguro de que la loca de loreley dijo que era en los vestuarios?- pregunto hanaco

-si -

-¿seguro?- le pregunto sora

-si-

-¿seguro seguro?-le dijo Shizuka

-si...- le dijo ya algo fastidiado.

-¿seguro , segurito , segurote ?- pregunto michiru

-¡que si pedazo de pesadas!- les grito

-shuuu, no grites que nos vana a oír- le regañamos las cinco chicas a la vez.

-ahhh-suspiro nagumo- mirad allí está la puerta , vamos creo que no hay monos en la costa- dijo nagumo

-¿monos? , se dice moros no monos-le dije

-monos , moros que mas da , vamos- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta del gimnasio, le seguimos y entramos.

-bueno vamos a los vestuarios - dijo michiru y todas la seguimos.

-jooo¡ que el líder del grupo soy yo- dijo nagumo haciendo un puchero.

Entramos y ya había bastante gente , estaba Mei , Umiko , Aki ,Fudou ,Ikuto, terumi, ,Haruna , hiroto , suzuno , haruki y algunos mas.

-¡nagumooo!- grito suzuno mientras corría hacia nagumo

-andaa pero si es fuusuke , mi mejor amigo , el que me abandono y se largo con su novia y me dejo solo - dijo nagumo cruzado de brazos

-tenia que proteger a haruki-

-¿ y que fue de esa promesa de amigos para siempre?-

-aaah bueno esa promesa, creo que la hiciste con hiroto - le dijo muy tranquilo- hola violeta-

-que hola violeta ni que ocho cuartos -

-vale , vale , perdona-

-de verdad , con amigos como tu para que enemigos-

-bien chicos - dijo loreley subiéndose a una silla -, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para hablar sobre nuestra huida y ..-

-oye Lore perdón por llegar tarde , es que estábamos con Kazemaru y con Matthew - dijo fubuki entrando en los vestuarios acompañado de endo.

-¿encontraron a Matthew ?- dijo loreley

-si ella estaba... bueno ya cuando los veamos te contamos mejor,-

-¿ y goenji donde esta?-

-se quedo con kazemaru y con Matthew - dijo endo.

-bueno colocaros por ahí, bien como decía tenemos que planear nuestra huida , por que no se ustedes pero yo no pienso quedarme en este instituto con esos chiflados por ahí sueltos. Los reuní a todos aquí para que planeemos como escapar y donde escondernos para luego..-

-¿ escondernos?- dijo ikuto- yo no pienso esconderme , lo que debemos hacer es ir a por nuestros amigos capturados y salvarlos-

-el pelo pincho tiene razón - grito hanaco

-eso , yo estoy mi chica- grito fudou mientras la tomaba de la cintura a hanaco

-bueno , bueno , eso era lo que iba a decir pero como me interrumpen cada dos por tres pues no me dejan que les termine de contar mi fabuloso plan. Bueno como decía y espero que esta vez no me interrumpan , mi plan es que nos fuguemos de aquí y busquemos la manera de rescatar a nuestros estúpidos amigos que se entregaron a eso villanos de poca monta -

-¿ y como nos escapamos loreley ?- le pregunto sora.

-bueno yo había pensado en algo como...-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**:( YA SE QUE EL CAPITULO ES CORTO PERO PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA LARGO MUUUY LARGO , BUENO NO MUCHO NO SEA QUE SE ME CANSEN DE LEER ...**

**BUENO TAMBIEN ESCRIBIRE LAS CONTIS DE MI OTRO FIC , AHII NO SABEN COMO VOY A EXTRAÑAR A FANFICTION ESTOS CINCO DIAS...**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE NO SE ABURRAN DE ESPERAR , ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE MINI- CAPITULO .**

**Y POMETO QUE CUANDO REGRESE POSIBLEMENTE TRAIGA YA EL FIC TERMINADO.**

**BYE¡ ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA¡ que tal? yo estoy de maravilla este fic ya lo tengo terminado , pero subiré los capítulos poco a poco para no saturarlos mucho. XD **

**bueno espero que les guste me esforcé mucho a pesar de que mi mama me regaño por llevarme el portátil a la playa por que según ella '' una ola se lo podía llevar'' XD bueno ya no les sigo aburriendo con mi vida **

**espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**pensamientos entre ****

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO 9 : UN PLAN PERFECTO PARA LA HUIDA PERFECTA 2º PARTE.**

-¿ Y como nos escapamos Loreley ? - pregunto Sora

-bueno yo había pensado en que como somos demasiados podríamos dividirnos en dos grupos y enviarles un señuelo para que lo sigan y a si mientras están distraídos los demás podremos escapar por distintos lugares-

-mmm suena bien pero...-dijo Hiroto

-¿pero que ?-dijo la chica

-¿por donde saldríamos?-

-bueno pues yo pensé que el grupo 1 podría atravesar el bosque , saltar la valla y salir. Y el grupo 2 podría ir por las alcantarillas .-dijo sonriendo

-¿ y quien seria tan estúpido como para ofrecerse como señuelo ?- dijo suzuno

-bueno pues yo había pensado en alguien que no nos sirve de mucho, en una persona que solo dice estupideces y que es un tonto perdido-

-¿ en Nagumo ?- pregunto Hanaco sonriendo de medio lado

-¿¡ En mi !? ¿ pero por que Lore ? ¿ que te hice para que me quieras enviar de señuelo?- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-no tu no Nagu-chan , yo estaba pensando en Endo- dijo muy sonriente

-¿¡yo!?-

-si-

-pero yo no quiero-

-pero es que es por el bien de todos , además piensa que si te vas con nosotros puede que te hagas daño y imagínate que te lastimas la mano y no puedes volver a para balones de futbol-

-si... tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿ y si me cogen ?-

-pues no pasara nada , por que cuando vallamos a rescatar a nuestros amigos también te rescataremos a ti-

-¿ seguro ?-

-si-

-bueno ¿ y que tengo que hacer?-

-pues solo tienes que hacer ruido y correr como loco por todo el instituto-le dijo sonriente

-mmm no me harán daño ¿ verdad?-

-nooo paaaraaa naadaa , tu confía en mi . Te prometo que nada te va a pasar , te lo juro o sino dejo de llamarme Loreley -

-bueno , pues entonces lo hare-dijo sonriendo

-bueno ahora que ya tenemos a nuestro señuelo , solo falta dividirnos en dos grupos . En el primer grupo estarán Matthew, Hiroto, Suzuno , Kazemaru , Nagumo , Michiru , Terumi , Madeleine , Goenji , Hanaco , Kidou y yo .

Y en el segundo Fudou ,Mei , Shizuka , Ikuto , Haruna , Haruki , Umiko , Sora , Fubuki , Aki y la Violenta ejem digo Violeta.-

-¿oye por que en tu grupo van casi todos los chicos ?- le dijo Fubuki cruzándose de brazos

-pues por que me da la gana , bueno pues ahora que estamos todos ya en nuestros grupos os terminare de contar mi plan. Después de que salgamos de aquí Endo nos guiara hasta la guarida de esos malvados -

-¿como?-dijo Fubuki

-pues sencillo, aquí nuestra querida amiga Haruki es bruja ¿no? , pues entonces pensé que podría echarle algún conjuro a Endo para que podamos rastrearle-

-pero hace un rato me dijiste que no me iban a capturar-se quejo Endo

-¿yo dije eso? , bueno pues creo que me equivoque . Tienes que dejarte atrapar para que nos puedas guiar - le dijo

-Haruki ¿ cree que puedes hacerle el conjuro ?-

- Si- le contesto la chica muy decidida.

-Genial , pero que no salga defectuoso el conjuro-

-¿ defectuoso? ¡ yo no hago conjuros defectuosos!-

-noo quee vaaa, ya se te olvido el conjuro que hiciste cuando los duendes nos invadieron, o te acuerdas el conjuro que hiciste el año pasado en la cafetería para rellenarle el vaso de agua a Fubuki y al final terminaste dándole vida a la comida. Por eso digo que no quiero conjuros defectuosos, por que si van a ser defectuosos mejor le pido el favor a kazemaru-

-¡ lo de la cafetería fue que dije el conjuro equivocado! -

-¿ y lo de los duendes?-

-bueno es que estaba nerviosa y... dije una palabra que no era-

-¡aja! ya ves conjuros defectuosos -

-¡que no!-

-vale , vale no te enfades. Bueno pues como decía cuando salgamos de aquí nos reuniremos en la vieja casa que se encuentra a la salida de la ciudad, si saben cual les digo.-dijo y todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡ yo si se!-dijo Aki la única chica humana del grupo - esa casa da miedo, dicen que en ella habitan las almas sus dueños-

-aii no digas tonterías los fantasmas no existen Aki-le regaño Fubuki

-no, no si que existen , cuando era niña mi primo y yo fuimos a esa casa , y juro por mi madre que vi un fantasma - dijo

-exagerada-susurro Haruna

-bueno pues entonces resumiendo el plan es el siguiente. Nos dividimos en dos grupos , Haruki le hace un conjuro a Endo para poder rastrearle , Endo distrae a los malos y se deja capturar mientras nosotros nos escapamos para luego reunirnos en la vieja casa que esta a la salida de la ciudad.-

-valla y todo este plan se te ocurrió a ti solita - le dijo Hanaco burlonamente.

-si , pareceré tonta pero no lo soy , bueno ¿ entendieron el plan?- todos asintieron

- ¿ alguna duda?-

-no-dijeron todos a la vez.

-bien pues entonces en marcha-

Se dividieron en dos grupos y se fueron por distintos caminos...

** CON EL GRUPO 1**

-chicos vamos, el camino esta despejado - dijo Loreley mientras se encaminaba a la entrada del bosque. Todo el grupo con el que iba la seguía .

-oye Lore , ¿ segura que esto funcionara ?- le pregunto Goenji

-si , si , confia en mi.-dijo la chica sacando su móvil y marcando un numero.

-_si-_ hablo una voz en la otra línea .

_-_endo , estas listo_ - _dijo la chica.

-_si...creo-_

_-_bien, pues mucho animo y cuando yo te diga ya , sales corriendo y haces lo planeado ¿si?-

-_si...- _dijo Endo con un tono de miedo

La chica miro al grupo que la acompañaba y les pregunto que si estaban preparados , todos asintieron.

-endo..-

_-¿si?-_

-¡Ya!-dijo la chica y al instante vieron como Endo pasaba delante de ellos gritando y corriendo y al instante todos los que estaban custodiando la entrada al bosque comenzaron a seguirle y a dispararle bolas de fuego.

-ahhhh¡ son unos tontos nunca me van a coger- les dijo Endo girando su cabeza para ver cuantos le seguían y para después sacarles la lengua.

-vamos chicos , es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Madeleine

-si-dijo suzuno. Todos salieron de su escondite y corrieron hasta llegar al bosque, se adentraron en el . Corrieron un poco mas hasta que pararon ...

-lo conseguimos- dijo kazemaru

-sii... yo les dije que mi plan iba a funcionar-dijo Loreley haciendo una pose victoriosa .

-sabes Loreley , ya no me caes tan mal- le dijo Hanaco sonriendo de medio lado.

-Bueno ahora vámonos antes de que se den cuenta de que nos escapamos -dijo Hiroto.

-si tienes raz...-

-Hola chicos , ¿ a donde vais con tanta prisa ?- dijo Midorikawa que había aparecido de detrás de un árbol.

-¿Midorikawa?-dijo Madeleine- ¡Mido!- dijo sonriendo mientras salía corriendo hacia el , pero fue sujetada por Matthew de la muñeca.

-espera Madeleine , este no es el Midorikawa que conocemos- le dijo

-¡suéltame!-le grito Madeleine mientras se iba corriendo hacia midorikawa.

-¡mido!-le dijo abrazándole, pero el no correspondió su abrazo.-¡midorikawa que te pasa!-le grito

- a mi , nada...solamente estoy del lado correcto-le dijo

-mido , tu no eres de los malos ¿verdad?-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-por supuesto que no Madeleine-le dijo

-entonces...por que kazemaru dijo que...-

-kazemaru es el enemigo y si tu no estas con migo entonces también lo eres- dijo cogiéndola del cabello con fuerza .

-¡mido! suéltame-le pidió Madeleine

-¡No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Matthew!- grito Kazemaru.

-oh Kazemaru no hay por que tomarse las cosas tan a pecho-

-cállate-dijo y se fue corriendo hacia el con la intención de pegarle, pero antes de llegar unas ramas le sujetaron de los pies y le hicieron caer al suelo.

-Kazemaru la venganza nunca es buena, dime Matthew ¿te la pasaste bien en el frigorífico?-Pero la chica no contesto , había salido a corriendo a ayudar a kazemaru.

-¿¡midorikawa que te pasa!? , tu no eres así - le grito Madeleine .

-Ryuuji dinos por que te comportas a si-le dijo hiroto muy serio , Midorikawa solo les miraba con una sonrisa en la cara .

-Vámonos mejor -le dijo Kidou a Goenji por lo bajo .

-¿iros? no lo creo-Dijo Midorikawa chasqueando sus dedos , al instante los árboles que estaban al rededor comenzaron a moverse y a acercarse a el .

-joder...-dijo Goenji mirando los árboles.

-matadlos- les dijo sonriendo y los árboles comenzaron a atacarlos.

-dime Madeleine ¿ estas conmigo o estas en mi contra?-le pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente meintras miraba como los arboles comenzaban a atacar a sus '' amigos''

** MIENTRAS EL GRUPO 2**

**-**te digo por ultima vez que no pienso entrar a la alcantarilla Ikuto-

-pero Haruna entiende que por aquí es la única forma de escapar.-le dijo el chico

-¡que no! aquí me quedo y no me moveré -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿ es tu ultima palabra?-

-si-

-bien- dijo Ikuto comenzando a meterse en las alcantarillas.

-¿bien? ¿ me vas a dejar aquí sola? ¡ IKuto !-le dijo cabreada mucho diría yo..

-¿no es lo que quieres?-

-no, es que Ikuto son las alcantarillas , seguro hay ratas y cucarachas y ...-

-y que importa , lo importante es salir de aquí.-

-tienes razón-

-bueno pues venga entra a la alcantarilla que ya nos están esperando- le dijo Ikuto mientras entraban a la alcantarilla y ayudaba a haruna a bajar.

-Bueno ¿alguien sabe el camino ?-pregunto fubuki

-¿ camino a donde?- dijo Mei.

-pues el camino para llegar hasta la ciudad-dijo fubuki, todos se miraron.

-hagg, por aquí-dijo fudou mientras comenzaba a caminar por un túnel.

-¿como que por ahí?-pregunto Haruna una chica inteligente, guapa y con unas lindas orejitas de gato.

-si, es por aquí-

-¿como lo sabes ?-pregunto de nuevo la chica.

-puff veras , cuando falto a clases con Hanaco es por que nos damos una escapadita a la ciudad-

-y eso que tiene que ver con que...aaahh ya lo pillo tu y hanaco os escapáis por el alcantarillado.-

-Enhorabuena lo has adivinado ahora deja de preguntar tanto y empieza a caminar , que el camino es largo-dijo Fudou.

-pero quien se ha creído que es-dijo frunciendo el ceño-_ahora deja de preguntar tanto y empieza a caminar-_ dijo imitando la voz del chico mientras comenzaba a caminar .

Caminamos un buen rato todo estaba muy oscuro , olía mal y de vez en cuando veía alguna que otra rata... estaba deseando salir de esa maldita alcantarilla.

-Es aquí- dijo Fudou señalando una rejilla de una alcantarilla.

-bien , salgamos- dijo Mei de lo mas contenta , subió la escaleritas que había en la pared y levanto la tapa de la alcantarilla. Asomo su cabeza y salió.

-¡oye Mei ! ¿ que hay ahí fuera?-le pregunto Sora .

-pues...gente, un pato , mesas , sillas, flores, comida, gente mirándome, gente asustándose , gente levantándose de las sillas y gente corriendo.-dijo y al instante muchos gritos empezaron a escucharse, subimos todos lo mas rápido que pudimos. Al llegar había una mujer vestida con un traje de camarera , con una cacerola en la mano y con una cara de miedo...

-¡alejaros!-nos grito la mujer esta- o sino os voy a... a g-golpear con esto-nos dijo señalando la cacerola.

-¿esta usted bien?-le pregunto Umiko acercándose a ella, ¡pum! la golpeo con la cacerola en la cabeza.-¡¿pero se puede saber que hace?!-le grito

La mujer miro su cacerola y vio que estaba deformada por el golpe que le había dado a la pobre de Umiko, menos mal que es una vampiresa y no puede morir que si no...capaz y mata a Umiko.

-¡d-dios, n-no me hagáis d-daño!-dijo la mujer colocándose de rodillas.

-¿pero que dice esta loca?-pregunta Haruna-oiga señora que no le vamos a hacer daño-dijo haruna intentando hacercarse, pero Ikuto la sujeto de la mano.

-no es buena idea haruna , no vallas no sea que te atice a ti también- dijo Ikuto

-tienes razón-dijo sonriéndole y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, parecía como si se lo fuese a comer con la mirada y... era cosa mia o esos dos eran pareja.

-bueno que, nos vamos o nos quedamos a tomar el te con la chiflada esta -dijo fudou mirando a la mujer.

-si , vamos- dijo fubuki. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida pero antes de llegar Aki nos detuvo.

-Aki ¿ que haces?- le pregunto Shizuka

-no podéis salir así-dijo

-Así como-dije confundida-explícate-

-veréis los humanos no estamos acostumbrados a ver gente como vosotros-

-¡¿Cómo que gente como nosotros?!-dijo Haruna un poco molesta.

-No lo tomes a mal , yo me refiero a que no todos los días vemos a chicas con orejas y cola de gato , a chicos con cola de demonio, a chicos y chicas con colmillos, con garras y cosas así...-

-entiendo-dijo fubuki

-¿ y que quieres que hagamos ? no podemos cambiar lo que somos solo para que vosotros los humanos no os asustéis - le dijo ikuto.

-es que entended que si salís así os perseguirán por que a nuestra vista sois un peligro-

-¿ y entonces tu que rayos haces en nuestra academia? al fin y al cabo es para monstruos y tu no eres uno - le dijo Fudou

-bueno es que yo... soy estudiante de intercambio, como sabréis están intentando que admitan monstruos en institutos para humanos . Y bueno yo fui intercambiada por un chico de vuestro instituto.-dijo

-ammm... osea que eres una espía en nuestro insti - le dijo Sora.

-no...soy de intercambio-

-no se si pueda volver a confiar en ti..-le dijo Sora

-pero que soy de intercambio -

-como sea, que quieres que hagamos para que los humanos no se asusten al vernos-dijo Umiko

-pues ... podríamos ir en coche-dijo Sonriente.

-¿en coche?- pregunto Haruki

-si... mi padre se dedica a las mudanzas y puedo decirle que nos deje su furgoneta asi podremos ir a la casa que esta a las afueras sin que nadie os vea y se asuste-dijo sonriente , todos nos miramos - y bien ¿ que decís ?-

-mmmm yo creo que deberíamos hacer lo que dice Aki- dijo Haruna

-si...¿Dónde vives?-le pregunto Ikuto

-pues si no me estoy equivocando de restaurante , mi casa esta a cuatro calles de aquí- dijo

-genial pues vamos-dijo Fudou empezando a caminar , pero Aki le detuvo otra vez

-¡espera! , si la gente te ve capaz y te manda a un zoológico -

-¡¿como que a un zoológico?!-

-si , es que con esa cola que tienes, esos colmillos , esas garras y es mal humor , pues cualquiera podría pensar que eres un animal escapado del zoológico - le dijo muy tranquila

-yo me la cargo...- dijo Fudou intentando echársele encima a Aki , pero Ikuto y Fubuki le sujetaron mientras le decían...

-no le hagas caso- le dijo Fubuki

-¿¡que no le haga caso?! ¡ me acaba de llamar animal en toda mi cara!-dijo intentando soltarse del agarre.

-anda déjalo pasar...-le dijo Ikuto.

-jum¡ te salvaste esta vez Aki por que estaban estos dos , pero a la próxima juro que te mato-le dijo fudou cruzándose de brazos

-¿alguien tiene un teléfono?-pregunto Aki, yo le pase mi móvil y ella marco un numero , esperamos y al rato una furgoneta se estaciono frente al restaurante.

-Hola enana- dijo un chico de cabello verdoso, alto y de ojos grises.

-hola Koir-dijo abrazándole- chicos este es mi primo Koir -

-hola-dijimos todos a la vez

-¿para que quieres la furgoneta Aki ?- le pregunto Koir

-pues para una cosa... jeje-

-no iras a robar un banco ¿ verdad?-

-¡por quien me tomas!-le regaño

-bueno , bueno yo solo decía no hay por que cabrearse. Toma las llaves enana -

-gracias -dijo cogiéndolas

-bueno yo me voy e quedado con una preciosidad de chica para ir al cine, nos vemos y no te vallas a estrellar eh... que sino luego me echan la bronca a mi-dijo-adiós amigos raros de Aki , adiós Aki-

-adiós primo-dijo mientras el chico se iba

-bien ahora que tenemos la furgoneta ya nos podemos ir - dijo , todos comenzamos a subir a la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

-por cierto ¿ quien de vosotros conduce ?-dijo Aki .

-espera , espera ¿ no sabes conducir?- le pregunte

-por su puesto que no, aun soy joven para saber conducir-dijo

-¿cuantos años se supone que tienes?-le pregunto fubuki

-pues 15 , ¿Cuántos creíais que tenia?-

-pues no se 150 , 180 lo normal vamos-dije yo

-¡lo normal! oye que los humanos no somos inmortales como vosotros -

-aah vale , vale perdona -le dijo fubuki

-bueno entonces quien conduce- dijo Aki todos nos miramos y al parecer ninguno sabia conducir-¿tampoco sabeis conducir?. Fudou tu si sabes ¿no?-

- es que en el infierno no hay coches a sique no se conducir- dijo de lo mas tranquilo entrando en la furgoneta.

-Shizuka..-

- soy un ángel y cuando tengo que ir a algún sitio , simplemente vuelo y ya esta- contesto Shizuka mientras se sentaba al lado de Umiko que ya estaba dentro de la furgoneta

-emm Sora-

-no , no - dijo Agitando su dedo de un lado a otro y entrando en la furgoneta. Aki miro a Haruna y a Ikuto.

- a nosotros ni nos mires -

-Mei , Haruki - las llamo pero estas le negaron con la cabeza .

-violeta dime que tu si sabes-

-bueno yo ... no se conducir yo siempre voy volando a cualquier parte - le dije con vergüenza

-¡fubuki! por favor por lo que mas quieras dime que tu si sabes... -le dijo desesperada mientras le agarraba el cuello de la camisa.

-emm bueno es que en la época que yo nací había otra clase de coches , si sabia conducir pero eran carrua..-

-¡de verdad! siii eres lo máximo - dijo Aki dándole las llaves.

-pero aki es que los coches que yo conducía eran ...-

-anda siéntate con violeta , yo voy a cerrar la puerta de atrás-dijo Aki

-pero Aki...-

-venga , vamos- le dije pues yo ya me había subido me senté en el medio y Aki se sentó a mi lado.

-si...-Se sentó y coloco las laves al coche , las giro y el auto se encendió - bueno creo que no debe de ser tan difícil- dijo y piso el acelerador. El auto salió rapidísimo del lugar...

-ahhh F-fubuki dijiste que sabias conducir-dije asustada agarrándome de una pierna de fubuki.

-no-dijo esquivando a otro coche-dije que sabia conducir otra clase de coches-

-¡¿y cuales son otra clase de coches?!-le dijo aki agarrándose y apretándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-pues carruajes , ya sabéis con caballos-

-¡carruajes!-dijimos Aki y yo a la vez.

-voy a morir joven... y sin hijos...-dijo Aki mientras comenzaba a llorar

-joder fubuki voy matarte-dije apretando mi mano a su pierna.

-Aki que carretera cojo para ir a la casa esa-le dijo Fubuki ,

-la de la derecha-le dijo cerrando los ojos fuerte mente. Fubuki dio un volantazo ...

-joder casi nos pasamos el desvío-dijo Fubuki -sabéis no es tan complicado esto de conducir- dijo sacando un brazo or la ventanilla.

-fubuukiii nos vas a matar-le dije pues el chico solo daba volantazos .

-ahii violeta me estas clavando las uñas- se quejo pues me había aferrado aun mas a su pierna.

-lo siientooooo- dije mientras me le echaba encima , había girado a la derecha muy bruscamente .

-perdonad chicas - nos dijo .

-Aki , ¿falta mucho?- le pregunte

-no, solo hay que seguir por esta carretera hasta que veamos la casa y fubuukiiii cuidado-grito Aki.

-¿cuidado? coño fubuki ... - le grite al mirar lo que había enfrente de la carretera

-que pasaaaaaaaa-dijo mientras frenaba bruscamente y trataba de esquivar a la persona que se encontraba en medio de la la carretera .

¡Pum! nos salimos de la carretera y nos chocamos contra un poste teléfono.

-auuu mi cabeza- dijo Fubuki sobándose la cabeza- ¿oye violeta estas bien? -

-si... solo me duele un brazo y joder mi pie... me duele...aiiii- grite de dolor

-¡¿que te pasa?!-miro mi pierna - coño creo que te la lastimaste-

-aiii no me digas aiii -seguía gritando.

-espera te sacare de aquí- me dijo , abrió su puerta y me saco - espera te aquí voy a por Aki y a por los demás- dijo y se fue , al momento llegaron los demás .

-¿violeta que te paso?- me pregunto Mei

-joder Fubuki , casi nos matas - le dijo Fudou

-lo se , lo siento-

-que lo sientes, si que lo vas a sentir cuando te pegue - le dijo Ikuto

-pero es que no fue mi culpa-

-¡que no fue tu culpa! - le grito Haruna

-dijiste que sabias conducir- le reclamo Umiko

-si pero no de estos coches yo se conducir pero carruajes-

-¡¿carruajes?! yo a este lo mato- dijo sora echándosele encima y '' pegándole '' .

-venga Sora , tranquila que ya le mataremos después ahora hay que ayudar a Violeta- dijo Aki

-aii aii mi pie me duele- dije rodando por el suelo

-lo siento , déjame verte el pie-me dijo Fubuki

-¡no!-grite apartándolo de mi lado- ¡quita! aiii- dije para intentar golpearle pero no le di a el si no a Aki que cayo por un hueco que había ahí cerca.

-Muy bien mocosos ya me podéis ir diciendo donde la tenéis-dijo un chico de estatura media aunque mas alto que Fubuki , con una complexión atlética y fuerte y con la piel de tono mediterrá pelo moreno pero con un peinado corto y en punta desordenado, dándole un aspecto rebelde y juvenil. Dos enormes ojos de color marrón con una mirada muy intensa, unos pómulos bien formados y marcados, un precioso mentón y unos seductores y perfectos labios rojizos y gruesos que rodean su boca mediana. Para completar su figura posee una esplendida nariz y tiene marcado unos extraños signos toda la piel y de un extraño color rojo brillante. Viste con una camiseta de color rojo, con el contorno de esta llenas de llamas de ese color y naranja, además de una más grande en el centro . Unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas rojas con el mismo dibujo que la camiseta.

Resumiendo que el tio estaba mas bueno que el pan , era guapísimo , es mas creo que estaba chorreando baba de lo bueno que estaba.

-venga responded- nos exigió

-pero es que nosotros...-

-¿Meil?- dijo Aki saliendo del hueco y sobándose la cabeza.

-¿ Aki ? ¿ Aki Kino ?- dijo el chico...¿acaso se conocían ?

-si, soy yo ¿ Meil que haces aquí ?-

-pues me entere de lo que había pasado en la academia y quise ir a buscar a Clara , pero entonces me encontré a estos y pensé que tal vez eran de los malos- dijo el chico

-pues te has equivocado guapo , nosotros también vamos a la academia - le dijo Mei

-¿ entonces no sois de los malos?-

-no , Meil ellos son de la Academia-

-¿ de verdad ?-

-si.. y..-

-¿ como es que le conoces aki?- le pregunto Fudou

-pues como ya te dije soy de intercambio y Meil el es chico con el que me intercambiaron-dijo Aki

-osea que este chico tendría que haber estado en nuestro curso este año-dijo Umiko

-si-respondió Aki

-¿quien es clara?-pregunto Mei

-es una gran amiga mia y de Meil , gracias a ella nos conocimos y pudimos hacer el intercambio ...oye Meil vamos a ir a rescatar a Clara y...-

-no pienso ir con vosotros-

-venga Meil... seguro que con tu fuerza acabamos con esos desgraciados en un pis pas..-le dijo Aki muy feliz

El chico le decía que no y que no y Aki le suplicaba de todas las maneras posibles. Después de un rato de suplicas y suplicas Meil acepto ir con nosotros , como nos habíamos quedado sin furgoneta tuvimos que caminar , bueno yo no como tenia el pie lastimado obligue a Fubuki a que me llevara en brazos . Llegamos a la casa y entramos...

-joder que cague da la casa - dijo Umiko

-si...-susurro Haruna

-¡veis os dije que era fantasmagórica esta casa!-grito Aki.

-creéis que ya hayan llegado los demás - dijo Fubuki.

-creo que...-Se oye un ruido

-creo que si..-respondió Ikuto

**FIN POV . VIOLETA**

**DE VUELTA CON EL GRUPO 1 ( esto sucedió mientras sucedia lo de la furgoneta y todo eso)**

Los árboles les habían acorralado y estaban atacándoles , ya habían capturado a Kidou, Hanaco , Loreley y kazemaru el pobre seguía en el suelo.

-aii-grito Michiru cuando una rama la hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Michiru !-grito terumi cuando la vio caer- ¿estas bien?-

-si...-

- ¡Terumi cuidado!-le grito Suzuno, terumi fue capturado por un árbol. Luchaban con todas sus fuerzas aun que los arboles eran muy fuerte y era muy difícil esquivar sus ataques .

*que hago...tengo que ayudarles* pensó Madeleine que aun seguía presa por midorikawa pues este la había atado ambas manos con una cuerda mágica ( N/A: midorikawa es brujo , por eso hizo que los arboles se movieran )miro a todos los lados y vio una piedra, la cogió y se la guardo entre sus manos como pudo ...

-midorikawa-le llamo, pero el ni la miro.-mido...yo quiero estar contigo , por favor- le pidió

-mmm ¿me estas engañando?-le dijo mirándola

-no... creo que debería estar con los black darkness , es lo mejor...a si podría estar contigo y tendría un buen futuro asegurado-le mintió

-¿ en serio?-le dijo levantándola del suelo y dejándola a su altura.

-si...mido yo...siempre te e querido- Midorikawa la desato y entonces ella aprovecho y le atizo con la piedra en la cabeza , dejándole inconsciente.

Miro a todos lados pero vio que los arboles no dejaban de atacar a sus amigos ...

-la barita Madeleine- le grito Matthew -rompe su barita- le dijo mientras rompía una rama con sus garras.

Le hizo caso y busco la barita de midorikawa , la encontró y la rompió. Al instante los arboles se quedaron quietos...

-¡Madeleine!-grito Hanaco

-lo conseguiste-le dijo Goenji

-si... bien echo-dijo kazemaru levantándose del suelo, se reunieron en un circulo al rededor de midorikawa que se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿que hacemos con el ?-pregunto Michiru

-¿le matamos?-propuso Nagumo .

-¡¿que tal si te matamos a ti ?! -le grito Hiroto

-pedazo de animal-le regaño Hanaco.

-si es que nagumo ... mas tonto y no naces- le dijo suzuno.

-¡joo! yo solo daba ideas-dijo haciendo circulitos en una esquina con un aura oscura.

-bueno que otra proposición tenéis -dijo Matthew y nagumo levanto la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño , ella le miro- y que no sea matarle-dijo mirándole fijamente.

-¡que no es eso! joder que mala fe me tenéis, yo iba a proponer que le atásemos y luego le metiéramos cuatro ostias-dijo nagumo

-mmm es un buen plan...-dijo suzuno y a nagumo se le ilumino la cara- menos lo de meterle cuatro ostias... joder la has tomado con el pobre de midorikawa...-le regaño

-al que deberíamos meterle cuatro ostias seria a ti-le dijo Hanaco

-¡joo! si queréis que me valla del grupo solo tenéis que decirlo-dijo nagumo inflando los mofletes. Ataron a Midorikawa y cuando este se despertó les comenzó a maldecir ...

-Malditos , os juro que os voy a matar- dijo

-¡que si pesado!- le dijo hanaco- ya nos lo has dicho como 30 veces-

-oye kazemaru y si pruebas a hacer un conjuro-le pregunto Matthew

-no creo que funcione , la magia que ellos utilizan es negra y no creo que pueda contrarrestarla con algún hechizo-dijo poniéndose una mano en la barbilla

-oye yo no quiero parecer pesado , pero deberíamos irnos ya-dijo suzuno

-si... ¿pero que hacemos con Midorikawa?- pregunto Madeleine.

-podemos ponerle una mordaza y arrastrarle con nosotros mientras desciframos como le desembrujamos - dijo nagumo, todos se miraron y sonrieron

-pero que buena idea nagumo-le dijo kazemaru

-si...hoy estas en racha tio- le dijo hiroto dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-sigue a si y seguro que apruebas matemáticas este curso- le dijo Hanaco. Hicieron lo que nagumo había propuesto y le sacaron arrastras de la academia, llegaron a la carretera y nagumo propuso coger el autobús para que les llevara a la ciudad . Lo cogieron y todo el mundo les miraba de arriba a bajo...

-¿¡que coño miras?!-dijo Loreley a una anciana que no paraba de mirarla

-joder que tortura es viajar en autobús...-dijo suzuno

-para la próxima podemos ir en taxi, o en metro-dijo nagumo

-para la próxima nagumo te metes tus puñeteras ideas por el culo y nos dejas pensar a nosotros- le dijo hanaco

-vale , vale... que agresiva por dios-

-ultima parada en este barrio , la próxima será en el barrio del Olmo -hablo el conductor.

-es aquí chicos- dijo Loreley , todos se bajaron y caminaron por la carretera hasta llegar a la casa.

Entraron y comprobaron que no hubiera nadie, después se fueron al salón , encendieron una pequeña vela y se sentaron a esperar a que llegaran...

-me muero de hambre-dijo hiroto tocándose la barriga

-si... yo también-dijo nagumo

-pues no sois los únicos -les dijo suzuno

-pues yo me voy a por algo de comer-dijo nagumo levantándose del suelo

-espera a donde vas-le dijo kidou

-pues a por algo de ...¡coño! se ha escapado-dijo nagumo señalando hacia un lugar donde se suponía que estaba midorikawa

-¿que?- dijeron todos a la vez

-no puede estar muy lejos- dijo goenji- aun esta atado y amordazado-

-y la puerta aun esta cerrada y las ventanas tienen barrotes -dijo kidou señalando la puerta- tiene que estar aqui-

-vamos a buscarle.-dijo Matthew , todos se levantaron y se fueron en a buscar a midorikawa..

**VOLVIENDO AL GRUPO 2...( esto ya es cuando llegaron y escucharon el ruido, vamos donde lo deje arriba )**

-¿que a sido eso? - pregunto haruna asustada mientras se agarraba al brazo de Ikuto.

-v-veis o-os dije q-que estaba em-embrujada-dijo Aki agarrándose Umiko

De repente escucharon unos pasos en el piso de arriba...

-tal vez sean ellos-dijo Mei

-puede ser... vamos a subir-dijo Ikuto, pero entonces oímos mas ruidos provenientes de otro lugar de la casa

-c-chicos tengo m-miedo-dijo Sora

-dividámonos-dijo Meil- la mitad por aquí y la otra por allí- señalo

-¿que? tu nunca has visto las películas terror ¿o que?- le dijo Haruna- nunca es buena idea separarse-pero ni caso todos se habían ido por un sitio distinto solo quedábamos ikuto, haruna , fubuki y yo

-tranquila haruna- le dijo Ikuto cogiendo su mano y bajando las escaleras.

- que las rubias son siempre las que mueren primero-les dijo Fubuki y yo le pellizque un moflete-aii ¿a ti que te pasa?-me miro y le señale mi cabello- a no si yo solo lo decía por decir... las rubias siempre sobreviven...bueno solo a veces-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con ikuto y haruna.

-oye fubuki ¿ puedes buscar la cocina ? - le pregunto Ikuto

-claro , ¿pero para que?-

-es que no se ve nada y no quiero que nos caigamos y nos lastimemos , ¿ puedes ir a buscar una vela o algo para iluminar?-

-si...-

-bien aquí e esperamos-y dicho esto nos devolvimos fubuki y yo , camino por un pasillo y llegamos a lo que parecía ser la cocina aun que no estábamos muy seguros .

-oye¿ aun te duele el pie?- me pregunto

-si.. un poco... por que ya quieres bajarme o que- le dije

-no , no ,solo era por preguntar...oye¿ crees que los ruidos sean de nuestros amigos o que realmente la casucha esta este embrujada?-

-no lo se... oye que te parece si...- no termine de hablar por que oímos un ruido tras una puerta.

-f-fubuki ¿q-que fue eso?-dije agarrándome fuertemente de su cuello.

-no se...- dijo y se acerco a la puerta - ábrela-me dijo

-¡que!-

-si.. lo haría yo pero es que te tengo en brazos y si te suelto te caerás , e aras daño y no me apetece que me vuelvas a echar la bronca...-

-vale.. pero como salga algo raro de ahí te mato-dije mientras giraba el pomo... abri la puerta y...

-¡AHHH! UN FANTASMA-dijimos a la vez mientras nos abrazábamos, el fantasma se nos empezó a acercar...

-DIOS FUBUKI -dije aferrándome a su cuerpo y entonces recordé que tenia mi fabuloso spray de pimienta, lo saque y rocié al '' fantasma '' con el.

-ahhh como escuece-dijo el ¿fantasma?

-desde cuando los fantasma hablan como suzuno-dijo fubuki.

-no lo se...-

-dios ... mierda mierda mierda... nagumo ayúdame maldito tulipán.-dijo gritando ¿suzuno? , al momento llego nagumo...

-joder suzuno, te as cargado la broma-le regaño nagumo

-aiii mis ojos como escuece ,mi cara aiii ayuda maldito imbécil-le grito

-¿broma? ¿nagumo? -mi mente tardo un poco en procesar la información y cuando lo hizo me puse de un humor de perros..

-yo es que te mato-dije intentado soltarme de fubuki.

-no... espera tienes el pie lastimado-dijo mientras me sentaba en una mesa- pero yo no...- dijo remangándose la camisa y cogiendo a nagumo del cuello.- ¿¡tu eres tonto!?-

-joder que solo era una broma , ajjajaja tenias que haber visto tu cara violeta ajjaja y la tuya fubuki era para morirse de la risa jajajaja-

-aii como escuece...-dijo suzuno aun quejándose

-lo siento- le dije un poco apenada

-aiii aii no importa aii, todo es culpa de ese tulipán amorfo que me convenció de hacer esta tontería aii- dijo suzuno, pasaron unos minutos mientras fubuki y nagumo discutían...

-oye nagumo ¿ crees que ya encontraron a midorikawa?-le pregunto suzuno ya mas calamdo, pero el pobre tenia los ojos y la cara roja..

-no se ...- nagumo se tapo la boca-puajaja joder suzuno que car tienes ajjajaja-

-idiota-pum.. le golpeo en la cabeza.-asi aprenderás a no reírte de mi tulipán amorfo-

**En otro lugar de la casa...**

Loreley y los demás se dirigían de vuelta al salón ya habían encontrado a midorikawa , se había quedado atrapado en un hueco al intentar salir...

-Abran llegado ya- dijo Madeleine, y al girar todos en la esquina se encontraron con Aki y con los demás ...

-¡chicos!-grito Loreley

-¿Lore? ehh Lore casi que no os encontramos...-

-es que este - señalo a midorikawa-se nos escapo y tuvimos que ir a buscarle...oye aquí falta gente ¿ donde esta Ikuto y Fubuki?-

-ahh bueno es que nos separamos y ellos se fueron al piso de abajo con haruna y con violeta - le contesto Umiko

-ahh...bueno pues vamos a buscarles...-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Y bien ? que tal estuvo? les gusto?

jejeje pronto subo la conti

BYE¡ ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola ¡ que tal? No se si aun haya algún lector de este fic, pero bueno yo subo el capitulo...aun que me siento un poco triste por que este fic llego a su fin.**

**Bueno quería deciros que para mi a sido todo un placer haber echo este fic, todos los que participasteis en el me gustaría deciros que muchas gracias por querer entrar a este fic y por comentar, gracias a vuestros comentarios e podido seguir escribiendo y os lo agradezco mucho. **

**Este fic fue el primero que subí y recuerdo que tenia miedo de que no le gustara a nadie pero vi que no...muchas gracias y espero que mis próximos fics os gusten y queráis participar también. **

**Notas:**

**-este capitulo será mas corto que lo otros, no se me ocurria mucho y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrio.**

**-pensamientos en ****

**Bueno aquí os dejo el ultimo capitulo, espero que os guste .**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10 : El final.**

Caminábamos por un oscuro pasillo en busca de los demás...

-oye Fubuki-le llame

-dime-

-ya puedes bajarme-le dije

-¿ya no te duele el pie?-

-si... pero ya no tanto -

-¿segura?-me dijo mirándome a los ojos-que yo aun no estoy cansado además fue mi culpa-

-no pasa nada-le mire a los ojos y el me miro y me sonrio.

-bueno bueno menos amor con mi violeta -dijo nagumo pasando una mano por delante de nuestros rostros

-¿tu amor? tio cada dia estas peor -le dijo fubuki.

-pero serás..-dijo nagumo

-nagumo no seas así-le dijo suzuno

-¡auu! ¿Quién me a pisado?-dijo haruna

-perdón , e sido yo -le dijo suzuno

-callaros-dijo ikuto

-si-dijimos todos.

-¿donde estarán los demás ?-dijo fubuki.

-ni idea-

-a lo mejor se han ido sin nosotros-dijo nagumo despreocupadamente

-¿seguro?...están allí nagumo-le dijo suzuno señalando hacia la sala donde se encontraban los demás.

-¡hasta que llegáis!-dijo Shizuka

-pensábamos que algo os había pasado-dijo Aki

-que va ...solo nos perdimos-les dijo fubuki

-¿habéis encontrado al traidor?-pregunto nagumo.

-nagu-chan ya te dijimos que no le llames traidor a midorikawa-le dijo loreley

-¡no me llames nagu-chan!-le grito-¿pero le habéis encontrado si o no?-

-si mi nagu-kun -le dijo cogiéndole del brazo -anda violeta que te a paso -me dijo mirándonos a fubuki y a mi- oooh ya se al fin te has dado cuenta que nagumo no es para ti y has decidido probar suerte con fubuki-

-¡por supuesto que no!-le gritamos fubuki y yo, ella nos contesto y como siempre ya íbamos a discutir.

-mirad me importa muy poco vuestras peleas, solo e venido con vosotros por que Aki me lo a pedido y por que quiero ir a por Clara -dijo Meil-asique si vais a discutir y no ha salvar a vuestros compañeros , decídmelo y me voy yo solo a por clara -

-tiene razón-dijo haruna

-si...de verdad ya te vale Lore- le dijo Hanaco

-¡claro ahora todos en mi contra!-dijo pero ninguno le hicimos caso , nos habíamos puesto en circulo y íbamos a planear que hacer cuando llegaramos al escondite de los Black Darkness

-bien pues creo que deberíamos mirar primero el lugar y luego ver como entrar-dijo Kazemaru

-no...primero llegamos, entramos y los matamos a todos-dijo fudou

-¡que! no, no primero vamos, llegamos , miramos, tomamos fotos , luego nos compramos trajes negros y entramos como ninjas-dijo Haruki

-si... buena idea y de paso les invitamos a mi casa a tomar el te -le dijo Madeleine

-ya piensen enserio-les dijo Ikuto

-pues haber Ikuto tu que tan mandón te has levantado hoy dinos que se te a ocurrido-dijo hanaco

-pues... e pensado en que podíamos ir a ver donde es , de ahí podemos decirle a kazemaru y a Haruki que hagan algún hechizo para entrar. De que estemos dentro vamos a ir a por nuestros amigos y entonces...-se puso de pie-¡los atacaremos y acabaremos con su esclavitud!-dijo Ikuto alzando su puño derecho.

Todos le miramos con estrellitas en los ojos y al instante comenzamos a aplaudir y a sonreír.

-pero que listo eres Ikuto-dijo Aki

-¡si! eres el mejor Ikuto-dijo Fubuki

-jope no me extraña que saques tan buena nota en clases-dijo Afuro.

-ohhh Ikuto -dijo Haruna abrazándole .

-bien...pues si ese es el plan-se levanto Meil del suelo-vamos a por ello , no dejemos pasar mas tiempo-

-Meil tiene razón-dijo Kido

-Haruki muéstranos el lugar donde esta Endo-le dijo Suzuno

-si-la chica saco su barita y la agito , de ella salió una luz que poco a poco empezó a mostrar imágenes distorsionadas y después de unos minutos las imágenes fueron claras. Vimos a Endo en una celda gritando y pidiendo libertad junto con otros chicos.

-bien como le rastreamos-pregunto Umiko.

-pues veréis le rastrearemos con mi varita-dijo Kazemaru, Haruki y el nos contaron como les rastrearíamos.

**1 UN AÑO DESPUES...**

Nos encontramos esperando a que el timbre suene para salir de estas cuatro paredes llamadas clase, el verano llega y todos esperamos disfrutarlo al máximo.

-5-dijo Midorikawa en alto mirando el reloj.

-4-dijo Mei.

-3-dijo Hiroto.

-2-dijo Melanie.

-1-dijimos todos en alto y ...¡ring! el timbre sonó y nos levantamos rápidamente de nuestros asientos, la salida se atasco y los pasillos estaban a rebosar.

-¡por fin vacaciones! No os olvidéis de la fiesta -dijo Aki mientras pasaba corriendo a mi lado, le sonreí y le dije adiós con la mano. A la salida de clase estaba Nagumo esperándome.

-hola rubita-me dijo

-hola cabecita de tulipán-le dije , comenzamos a caminar y nos fuimos al césped de la residencia femenina donde nuestros amigos nos esperaban para celebrar que las clases habían terminado.

-hola chicos-dijo Ikuto que estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Haruna.

-Hola-le dije. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer la comida que Midorikawa, Melanie y Aki habían preparado la verdad estaba muy buena.

Al terminar nos pusimos a hablar y a recordar cuando acabamos con los Black Darkness, yo y fubuki no habíamos podido estar presentes ya que mi pie estaba en esos momentos lastimado y el se quedo a acompañarme , pero nuestros amigos nos contaron con detalles como acabaron con ellos.

**Flash Back de hace un año...**

Habían logrado entrar gracias a que Kazemaru abrió un hueco en el muro, la base de los black darkness se encontraba en una fabrica ''abandonada'' en el centro de un bosque no muy lejano del instituto.

La fabrica estaba rodeada por un muro , al entrar se metieron por uno de los sistemas de ventilación.

-venga por aquí-dijo Ikuto mientras seguía a Kazemaru y este a Haruki.

-¿canto falta Haruki?-pregunto Ikuto.

-poco, según mi barita Endo esta...-la chica giro por otro túnel-Aquí abajo-

-pues vamos-dijo Kazemaru, Haruki se aparto de la reja y Ikuto con una patada la tiro al suelo, después se agacho y se asomo.

-¡Ikuto!-dijo Endo cuando le vio.-¡habéis tardado mucho!-

-¡serás burro! ¡encima de que nos metemos a ese cochino túnel para venir a sacarte te atreves quejarte-le regalo Hanaco desde el túnel.

-vale, vale -dijo Endo-bueno ¿Cómo me vais a sacar?-

-todo esta planeado-dijo Ikuto bajando de el túnel sin ninguna dificultad , ayudo a Kazemaru a bajar y luego a Haruki.

-dime Endo ¿como es el sistema de cierre?- le pregunto Kazemaru mirando la cerradura.

-¿el que?-pregunto Endo.

-dice que como se cierra y se abren estas puertas-le dijo Haruki.

-aaa pues yo e visto que...emmm-

-déjalo Endo-dijo Kazemaru-veamos...creo que es una cerradura normal-

-lo es-hablo un voz desde una esquina oscura, se acerco un poco y se pudo distinguir que era kabeyama.

-pues vamos a fundirla-dijo Haruki. Ella y Kazemaru apuntaron con sus baritas a l cerradura , dijeron las palabras mágicas y una gran llama de fuego salió de ambas baritas. La cerradura se fundió y abrieron la puerta.

Todos bajaron del túnel mientras Haruki y Kazemaru abrían las demás celdas. Cuando todos los jóvenes estuvieron fuera se prepararon para salir a por los Black Darkness y terminar con el plan.

-bien...pues esto es lo planeado-dijo Kidou después de contar a los demás el plan para acabar con los malos.

-es una locura-dijo Tachimukai-pero puede funcionar-

-es mejor que este calabozo-dijo tsunami

-bien...¡vamos a por nuestra libertad!-grito Fudou.

La gran masa de jóvenes salió de los calabozos y se empezaron a esparcir por toda la fabrica.

Los hombres lobo adoptaron su forma animal y mordían en ambas piernas a todo Black darkness que se les cruzaba.

Los vampiros volaron por toda la fabrica quitando las baritas de los malos para que no pudieran hacer magia (N/A: No se si lo puse alguna vez , pero los black darkeness son todos brujos)

Los demonios les golpeaban desde el suelo con todo lo que encontraban.

Los ángeles iluminaban a los malos haciendo que estos se cegasen con su luz y a si no los demás pudieran atacarles.

Haruna arañaba la cara de todo el que se encontrase y Ikuto les golpeaba tan fuerte que se quedaban inconscientes.

Aki les pegaba pequeñas palmaditas mientras que Endo les tiraba balonazos con un balón que se encontró quien sabe donde.

Kazemaru y Haruki iban soltando hechizos a diestra y siniestra para amarrar a todo malo que viesen.

Kentucky al ver que no podría vencerlos decidió huir pero antes de hacerlo fue rodeado por Meil, Melanie , Fudou , Matthew y Umiko.

-¡malditos!-dijo Kentucky sacando su barita mientras apuntaba a Sora.

-¡que vas a hacer!-le grito Meil.

Kentucky iba a lanzar un hechizo contra Sora , pero Nagumo paso volando en su forma de murciélago y le quito la varita.

Meil cogió a Kentucky del cuello.

La batalla no duro mucho, los jóvenes lograron acabar con todos y al cabo de un rato la guardia hechicera llego junto con la directora Rouge.

Se llevo a los Black Darkness a la dimensión de los condenados donde seria juzgados y sentenciados a mas de mil años en aquella dimensión.

Le quitaron el encantamiento a Midorikawa el cual nada mas volver en si , pidió comida .

Kentuck golpeo a Meil en cara y este lo solto, intento huir , pero Kazemaru le puso la zancadilla cuando paso corriendo y le hizo caer .

Meil le cogió de nuevo no sin antes devolverle el puñetazo , el cual provoco que este se quedara desmayado.

**Fin Flash back..**

-Que bien que pudiéramos salvarnos-dijo Haruna apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Ikuto.

-si-dijo Ikuto .

-esto es una bonita historia que contaremos a nuestros nietos-dijo Mei

-claro, seguro les gustara -dijo Midorikawa que estaba cogido de la mano de Melanie.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos en septiembre-dijo Sora. Todos nos levantamos y nos fuimos despidiendo.

Esta fue la historia de como logramos nuestra libertad y de como un pequeño grupo de amigos fue capaz de romper las barreras de la oscuridad.

Fin.

* * *

**Si lo se, es muy corto pero como dije arriba no tenia mas ideas . espero que os haya gustado y sin mas ni mas me despido**

**BYE¡ ^^**


End file.
